69
by Lemon Dew
Summary: Adepte fervente du meeerveilleux couple Kensei/Shuuhei, je vous livre ces quelques petites lignes enflammées... Première fanfic...soyez indulgent - -"
1. Chapter 1

Le combat contre le Capitaine Tôsen venait à peine de prendre fin que je m'étais lancé dans de nouveaux affrontements. Mes blessures me faisaient affreusement souffrir, et la douleur finit par avoir raison de ma volonté. Je m'effondrai sur le sol.

« Kensei-Taicho… » Ces paroles s'échappèrent de mes lèvres, sans que je puisse les retenir. Un voile m'obscurcissait peu à peu la vue. Il me devenait impossible de fixer mon regard et je me sentais emporté loin des combats qui faisaient rage autour de moi. Il faisait froid…si froid…

* * *

Des bruits résonnaient dans le lointain…on rigolait…Rangiku ? Oui, à n'en pas douter, ce rire si franc et provocateur lui appartenait bien.

J'ouvris peu à peu les yeux afin de vérifier la présence de mon amie à mes côtés. Mes paupières étaient si lourdes que cette simple action me sembla durer une éternité.

Une lumière vive m'éblouit, et je commençai à distinguer des formes qui se déplaçaient autour de moi. Je reconnus dans la foulée l'infirmerie de la Soul Society, située dans les quartiers de la Quatrième Division du Seireitei.

*Cela semble être un bon présage* songeai-je. *L'issue des combats contre Aizen aurait-elle tourné en notre faveur ?*

« Oooooh Shuuhei ! Tu ouvres enfin les yeux ? Je commençais à me demander si tu ne prenais pas un peu trop de plaisir à te faire cajoler ici par Unohana-sama et ses jolies assistantes…il va falloir que je te fasse un résumé complet de ces dernières semaines, quelle plaie ! Eh, tu m'écoutes, dis ? »

Rangiku avait prononcé ces dernières paroles en m'assenant une petite claque sur le bras. Elle était assise sur une chaise disposée près du lit sur lequel on m'avait installé, et tenait dans les mains une revue qui semblait être la source de ses gloussements répétés.

« Matsumoto-san, si vous ne faites pas moins de bruit, je n'hésiterai plus une seule seconde à vous mettre à la porte. Ma patience est grande, mais comporte tout de même des limites. Brutalisez encore une fois l'un de mes patients, et croyez-le bien, vous en répondrez » le Capitaine Unohana termina sa tirade sur un grand sourire à l'attention de Rangiku. J'en eus la chair de poule, et il semblait que son intervention eut les mêmes effets sur l'intéressée.

Elle s'était renfoncée dans la chaise placée à côté du lit sur lequel je me trouvais.

Une fois le Capitaine Unohana partie, elle ne résista pas à la tentation de se remettre à parler, cependant à mi-voix cette fois-ci. Elle se pencha vers moi pour que sa voix se fasse la plus silencieuse possible.

« Comment te sens-tu Shuuhei ? Désolée pour tout à l'heure… j'étais vraiment impatiente que tu reprennes connaissance, il faut quand même admettre que ces trois dernières semaines en ton absence n'ont pas été le moins du monde distrayantes. » Elle leva les yeux au plafond en poussant un long soupir traduisant sa contrariété.

Je réussis à articuler quelques mots :

« Trois…semaines… ? »

« Oui mon petit Shuuhei, la situation est rétablie ici à la Soul Society. Aizen et les Arrancar ont été maîtrisés. Tu es resté inconscient tout ce temps après ton combat contre…Tôsen »

Je parvins à me redresser lentement, en me calant contre la tête du lit, et commençai à reprendre contrôle de ma voix :

« Ne me traites pas de petit…comment vont les autres ? Izuru ? Le Capitaine Yamamoto ? Et…»

« Arrête de t'agiter de la sorte ! » protesta Rangiku en fronçant les sourcils « Si tu ne fais pas preuve d'un peu plus de discrétion, je vais me faire sortir ! »

*C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité* pensai-je, en lui adressant un regard moqueur.

Elle se pencha à nouveau vers moi pour me répondre.

« Les autres vont bien. Simplement, certains ont mis plus ou moins longtemps à se remettre de leurs blessures. La ville de Karakura a pu être protégée, c'est l'essentiel ». Son regard se perdit au lointain lorsqu'elle acheva cette dernière phrase; sa voix tremblait un peu.

« Rangiku, qu'est-il arrivé à Aizen ? »

« Stoppé par notre mignon de Shinigami remplaçant, Ichigo. Il va être jugé dans les prochains jours par la Chambre des 46 bureaux de Chuô » Elle m'adressa un sourire éclatant.

J'enchainai alors vers la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment

« Et Gin ? »

Elle se recula un peu, et baissa légèrement la tête sur ses genoux.

« Gin, quant à lui…Gin n'est pas le traitre que l'on croyait, Shuuhei. Il…il a essayé de contrer Aizen, et a dû en subir les conséquences »

Je pouvais distinguer des larmes qui commençaient à emplir ses yeux, et ses lèvres s'entrechoquaient dans un effort désespéré pour ne rien laisser paraître.

Je pouvais ressentir son désespoir au plus profond de mon cœur, et cela me déchirait de ne pas savoir comment apaiser sa souffrance. Je lui saisis la main, en un geste de réconfort. Elle resta dans cette position quelques minutes, silencieuse.

Elle se releva brusquement, se pencha vers moi afin de déposer un baiser rapide sur mon front, et se remit à glousser quand je tentai (en vain) de l'en empêcher.

« Je te laisse, Shuuhei. Renji et le Capitaine Hitsugaya se sont mis en tête de perfectionner leurs techniques depuis notre retour de Karakura, et je me suis faite entraîner dans leur manège, il faut que j'y retourne…pfff, quels idiots ces deux-là, pourquoi ne pas profiter plutôt des beaux jours qui arrivent ? »

Elle lâcha un long soupir pour marquer son mécontentement, puis tourna le dos en faisant voltiger sa longue chevelure. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsqu'elle fit soudainement volte-face en affichant un regard malicieux, qui ne laissait rien présager de bon pour ma pauvre personne.

« Enfin, tu ne devrais pas tarder à avoir la visite quotidienne de ton potentiel futur Capitaine » Elle laissa échapper un rire moqueur devant mon visage qui ne devait refléter que de l'incompréhension.

Elle prit une voix grave et sensuelle en m'assenant un « Kensei-Taicho » avec une mimique qui se voulait passionnée.

Je me sentis virer au rouge bien mûr, ce beau rouge tomate. Mes oreilles et mes joues étaient en feu, et visiblement, ma réaction enchantait Rangiku.

Elle se lança dans un grand fou-rire, et partit en courant lorsque le Capitaine Unohana fit une apparition des plus menaçantes dans la pièce.

*Kensei-Taicho serait venu me rendre visite durant ma convalescence ?*

Je me remémorais la dernière scène dont j'avais le souvenir avant ma perte de connaissance. Muguruma Kensei était venu nous prêter main forte, accompagné de quelques amis que je ne connaissais pas, alors que je me trouvais à la merci de notre ennemi…mon combat contre Tôsen avait suivi…tout était confus après cela. J'avais fini par m'évanouir.

Ce corps que j'avais retrouvé…ces muscles, cette posture fière et droite…ce regard expressif qui m'avait transpercé…il était apparu devant moi tel qu'il avait été gravé dans ma mémoire des années plus tôt : intact, la même lueur dans les yeux, la même prestance et un reaitsu des plus dévastateurs…

« …Hisagi Fukutaicho ? » la Vice-Capitaine de la Quatrième Division me fixait de manière soucieuse.

« Oh, pardon Kotetsu-san, je ne vous avais pas entendue. J'étais…un peu perdu dans mes pensées »

Kotetsu me sourit chaleureusement, et m'annonça que ma sortie était prévue pour la fin de la semaine, si je continuais à récupérer à la même vitesse que ces derniers temps.

Je la remerciai et la regardai s'éloigner pour se rendre auprès d'autres patients.

*Il faut que je sorte rapidement. Avant la date prévue serait encore mieux* pensai-je.

Il me tardait de rejoindre mes camarades, et de recommencer à manier mon zanpakuto, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Je le craignais toujours autant, mais ma peur s'accompagnait désormais d'une sorte de profond respect pour Kazeshini.

Tôsen, alors qu'il était encore mon Capitaine, m'avait appris à redouter les combats et mon propre zanpakuto. Notre ultime rencontre, elle, m'avait enseigné à apprécier la force de mon sabre, et à savoir agir en harmonie et en toute confiance avec lui.

Une main se posa sur mon front. J'ouvris les yeux brusquement. J'avais dû me rendormir sans même m'en apercevoir. Et ce qui s'offrit à mes yeux m'aida à reprendre pleinement conscience de la réalité.

Muguruma Kensei me regardait de ses iris noisette perçants.

Je sentis mes joues rougir légèrement, alors qu'il retirait sa main et s'asseyait sur la chaise qu'occupait Rangiku quelques heures auparavant.

Il avait troqué débardeur, pantalon de sport et bottes contre une tenue classique de shinigami qui avait dû lui être prêtée à son arrivée au Seireitei.

Seul le kimono ne correspondait pas aux standards habituels : les manches en avaient été sectionnées (de manière assez barbare je dois l'admettre), et leur disparition laissait à nu la musculature de ses bras. Il était ouvert largement sur le devant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de constater que cet uniforme lui seyait à merveille… seul son haori manquait à la panoplie qu'il arborait lors de notre première rencontre des années plus tôt.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur son buste, et s'attardèrent sur un point précis…

Un nombre…un simple nombre porté à ma vue avait suffi à faire chavirer mon cœur en l'espace de quelques secondes…je dirigeai mon regard tout d'abord sur ce 69 si fièrement arboré sur son torse viril, puis le laissai glisser vers son visage déterminé qui me scrutait attentivement. Il était de retour, lui qui avait occupé mon esprit et dicté la moindre de mes conduites pendant toutes ces années.

« La vice-capitaine Matsumoto m'a prévenu que tu avais repris connaissance. Comment te sens-tu ? »

Il avait lâché cette phrase d'une traite, sans qu'aucune émotion particulière ne se reflète sur son visage. Il fixait l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Je… je vais bien Muguruma-Taicho. Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude »

Kensei tourna son regard vers moi, et reprit de sa voix grave et profonde :

« Inutile d'être aussi formel petit, c'est normal : il se pourrait bien que je redevienne le capitaine de la Neuvième Division dans les prochains jours, et tu seras alors mon bras droit. » Il marqua une pause avant de poursuivre « Pourquoi continues-tu à m'appeler Taicho ? Je ne suis officiellement plus Capitaine depuis des années »

Je restai bouche bée devant cette question. Il ne m'avait jamais paru étrange auparavant d'accompagner le nom de Muguruma Kensei du suffixe habituellement réservé aux Capitaines. Les autres ne m'avaient jamais fait de remarques à ce sujet.

Son regard impatient se faisant de plus en plus oppressant, je me décidai à livrer une réponse qui se révéla être très maladroite :

« Je…je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de… de réflexe, oui c'est ça, un réflexe. Je vous ai rencontré quand je n'étais encore qu'un gamin, vous étiez alors Capitaine de la Neuvième Division du Seireitei. Vous êtes resté Kensei-Taicho…je veux dire, Muguruma-Taicho, pour moi depuis ce jour. »

Kensei hocha la tête, et reprit : « Bah, tout ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance petit. Après tout, comme je te le disais tout à l'heure, il se pourrait bien que je redevienne officiellement ton Capitaine dans les prochains jours, alors il n'est pas vraiment nécessaire que tu essaies de modifier tes… _réflexes _» Il termina sa phrase sur un grand sourire qui dévoila sa dentition.

*Il ne se souvient pas*. Cette pensée me transperça comme un coup de poignard. Je tentai de concentrer mon attention sur un point de la pièce, mais mon esprit enchainait déjà avec des réflexions encore plus sombres …

*Il ne te considère que comme un gamin, un mioche, un petit, un jeunot, un novice…* Je sentais mon cœur se serrer de plus en plus fort alors que l'émotion commençait à me submerger.

Kensei choisit ce moment pour se lever de la chaise, il fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie, et s'arrêta sur le palier de la porte, comme Rangiku l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt. Sans se retourner, il me lança « Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à la presse à scandales de la Soul Society, petit…c'est plutôt amusant je dois dire… » Un rire tonitruant s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il s'éloignait dans les couloirs de la Quatrième division.

Sa dernière remarque avait réussi à balayer mes préoccupations antérieures. Je restai perplexe.

*Non mais de quoi veut-il parler ?*

Et c'est précisément à ce moment-là que j'aperçus l'objet source de sa raillerie…

*Rangiku, sois maudite* marmonnai-je intérieurement.

Elle avait laissé trainer (une fois de plus) l'un de ses magazines idiots : la revue était posée, grande ouverte, sur la table attenante au lit, et affichait une photo récente de Kensei en plein entraînement, son kimono aux manches courtes un brin détaché. Il ne portait évidemment aucun Haori. Un gros titre se dégageait en milieu de page : « KENSEI MUGURUMA – LE VIZARD AU CORPS D'ATHLETE PROCHAINEMENT A LA TETE DE LA NEUVIEME DIVISION ? »

Des envies meurtrières m'envahirent soudainement.

*Honte…j'ai tellement honte…Rangiku, dès que je sors, je te fais la peau*

Je me doutais bien que la belle avait volontairement « oublié » son précieux bien, et qu'elle l'avait délibérément laissé ouvert à cette page précise. Je l'imaginais en train de me tirer la langue en grimaçant, particulièrement satisfaite de son tour mesquin.

La fin de semaine arriva plus tôt que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Mes blessures étaient totalement refermées, et l'équipe médicale de la Quatrième Division m'avait parfaitement remis sur pieds à ma sortie.

Je me mis alors à rejoindre la Neuvième Division.

L'air frais me fouetta le visage quand j'ouvris la porte de la Quatrième Division qui donnait sur les couloirs. Je me mis à avancer le long de ces interminables terrasses attenantes au parc qui faisait le tour des quartiers du Gotei 13, pour me diriger vers les locaux de ma propre division.

Le temps avait suivi son cours pendant ma convalescence : le printemps avait débuté au Seireitei. Je restai là un instant, accoudé aux rambardes des terrasses, pour contempler les cerisiers qui balançaient lentement, au rythme du vent, leurs branches chargées de fleurs.

Muguruma Kensei ne m'avait plus rendu visite depuis notre échange en début de semaine.

Il n'avait pourtant pas quitté mes pensées depuis ce jour où il était venu s'enquérir de l'évolution de mon état de santé. Je ne rêvais que d'une chose…que les rumeurs, pour une fois, se révèlent être justifiées. Je ne voyais pas quelqu'un d'autre que Muguruma Kensei à la tête de la Neuvième Division…la trahison de Tôsen pesait encore lourd dans mon cœur, et avait marqué en réalité douloureusement l'ensemble de la Division. Nous avions besoin d'une personne forte, de confiance, et qui avait l'expérience d'un capitaine, pour rétablir ce qui avait été détruit.

Je repris finalement mon chemin, l'angoisse au ventre.

Arrivé devant les quartiers de la Neuvième Division, je pris une grande respiration et poussai les lourdes portes qui donnaient sur la salle principale.

Je trouvai une agitation indescriptible dans la pièce : les shinigamis couraient dans tous les sens, des objets divers et des piles de livres dans les bras. Un homme était entouré de plusieurs d'entre eux, dans un angle de la salle, et discutait avec vivacité. Je restai, interdit, à l'entrée.

Des shinigamis m'aperçurent, et l'on se pressa alors autour de moi avec des exclamations de surprise et des expressions de joie sur le visage.

*Qu'il fait bon d'être de retour* pensai-je.

Je discutai avec certains, reçus de multiples accolades et tapes chaleureuses sur les épaules, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix se fît entendre :

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce remue-ménage ? Vous avez encore trouvé un prétexte pour vous arrêter de travailler ? »

Kensei apparut alors, cette fois avec son haori de capitaine sur les épaules. Seuls les piercings qu'il portait désormais au visage montraient qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une œuvre de mon imagination, ou d'un flash-back issu du fin fond de ma mémoire, mais bien de la réalité. Ces ornements métalliques lui donnaient un air légèrement décalé et punk par rapport à son statut de capitaine. Cela me fit sourire.

Kensei crût sûrement que cela lui était adressé, et tenta de me renvoyer un sourire chaleureux…qui se transforma en un rictus laissant apparaitre toutes ses dents…

Un léger rire s'échappa de ma bouche. Il n'avait décidément pas tant changé que cela...

« Hisagi-san, je suis ravi de te voir de retour parmi nous ! Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai accepté de reprendre mon ancien poste de Capitaine dans la Neuvième Division. Nous faisons…disons, du rangement ! Il est grand temps de tourner une page. Je compte sur toi, mon Lieutenant, pour me soutenir dans les tâches qui nous attendent ! »

J'ancrai mon regard dans le sien, et prononçai ces paroles qui venaient du fonds de mon âme :

« C'est un grand honneur Mugurama-Taicho de pouvoir exercer mes fonctions à vos côtés. La Neuvième Division est honorée que vous ayez accueilli sa demande. Je m'efforcerai de vous assister au mieux désormais. »

Une lueur traversa les yeux de Kensei.

« Mmh, je n'en doute pas. »

Il se tourna, et s'adressa aux soldats qui nous entouraient :

« Alors, qu'est ce que vous attendez tous ? Remettez-vous à me déménager tout ça ! »

La petite équipe s'empressa de retourner à ses occupations, la bonne humeur transparaissant sur leur visage.

« Hisagi-san, suis-moi, nous discutions des prochaines missions que devra mener la Neuvième Division. J'aurais besoin de ton avis. »

J'esquissai un nouveau sourire.

Mon vœu était exaucé…la personne la plus parfaite qui soit venait de reprendre son poste de Capitaine au sein de notre division.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent, et les missions s'enchainaient les unes après les autres.

Nous nous étions tous habitués à la présence de ce nouveau Capitaine, ou plutôt, nous n'avions rien eu à faire de spécial pour nous retrouver en complète harmonie avec lui.

Kensei menait d'une main de maître la Neuvième Division, et veillait à ce que les tâches qui lui étaient confiées soient exécutées à la perfection.

Cette situation convenait à tout le monde, y compris aux autres divisions du Gotei 13…oui, à tout le monde…sauf à moi…

*Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?* Voilà la question que je m'étais posée une bonne centaine de fois depuis que Kensei avait été de retour à la Soul Society.

J'étais probablement le plus heureux de tous que Kensei ait repris ses fonctions de Capitaine, mais j'avais fini par l'admettre : dès que j'étais en sa présence, j'enchainais les bourdes les unes après les autres, voire me complaisais à les cumuler.

En voici une liste des plus remarquables :

Un jour où j'étais occupé, seul, à reclasser les vieux dossiers d'interventions de notre Division, Kensei vint me rejoindre dans la bibliothèque commune à tout le Gotei 13. Il avait pris place sur les larges bureaux qui séparaient les étagères, et me regardait m'affairer, les bras croisés.

Le seul fait de savoir que nous n'étions que tous les deux, dans cette salle qui embaumait les livres anciens et le bois, m'avait perturbé. Mais tout se serait bien passé si Kensei n'avait pas cru bon de me dire, d'une voix profonde :

« Hisagi-san, j'aimerais te demander une faveur. » Il se gratta le menton quand il m'exposa sa requête.

« Je voudrais que tu arrêtes de m'appeler Mugurama Taicho. Je me sens… vieux, et éloigné, quand tu t'adresses à moi ainsi. »

Je fis comme si de rien n'était, et continuai à ranger mes documents, mais je ne savais plus où me mettre.

« Ah oui ? Ah, et bien…c'est…comment voulez-vous que je vous appelle alors ? »

Je sentais le regard intense de Kensei posé sur mon dos.

« Je ne sais pas…Kensei par exemple ? »

_BADAAMM_

Je venais de renverser toute la rangée de papiers que j'avais passé la dernière demi-heure à classer.

« Oh là, attention gamin ! Bon…je vois que tu te sens gêné, alors nous nous mettons d'accord sur un simple Kensei-Taicho, d'accord ? Voilà qui est entendu ! »

Il descendit du bureau, et quitta la pièce en agitant sa main en un au revoir des plus informels, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

*Entendu ? Mais je n'ai même pas accepté !*

Je m'adressai alors à lui en tant que Kensei Taicho depuis ce jour, puisqu'il ne m'avait clairement pas laissé le choix.

La deuxième petite anecdote gênante était survenue quelques semaines plus tard, alors que nous revenions d'une mission qui avait été particulièrement difficile à mener à terme.

J'étais rentré épuisé. Mais Kensei avait insisté pour que je l'accompagne boire un verre le soir-même.

« Tu n'as qu'à amener quelqu'un avec toi si tu veux, si c'est cela qui t'embête. Allez, à tout à l'heure. »

Je le pris au mot, et décidai d'inviter ma compagne de beuverie de toujours : Rangiku.

C'était une bêtise. Une _terrible_ bêtise. A ne jamais réitérer. Sous _aucun_ prétexte.

Nous avions rejoint Kensei à la taverne qu'il m'avait indiquée plus tôt. Il était accompagné de ses amis Vizards, notamment Shinji. J'étais alors plutôt satisfait de ne pas être venu tout seul.

Le début de la soirée s'était bien passé : je n'avais pas trop de souci à me faire, je tenais bien l'alcool avec l'entrainement que m'avait prodigué Rangiku toutes ces années…

Mais cette dernière trouva le moyen de me mettre en mauvaise posture.

Je sentais que quelque chose clochait depuis la dernière tournée. J'avais vu Rangiku se pencher vers mon Capitaine un peu avant, et lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille, mais n'avais pas pu entendre ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Je me sentais de plus en plus étrange, et finis par voir la salle tourner légèrement autour de moi. J'avais chaud, et je commençais à rire pour un rien. Mes joues étaient en feu. J'entamais des discussions de plus en plus décousues et inappropriées vis-à-vis des personnes qui m'entouraient.

Kensei et les autres riaient à gorge déployée, et Rangiku ne cessait de glousser. Elle se tourna vers moi, et me dit :

« Alors Shuuhei, tu es content que Mugurama-Taicho soit devenu ton capitaine ? »

Ce à quoi je répondis (apparemment, d'après ce qui m'avait été retransmis) :

« Ouiiiii ! Kensei-Taicho est vraiment superbe ! Il est le plus beau, le plus musclé, le plus fort et le plus droit de tous les shinigamis que j'ai jamais rencontrés ! »

…

Une honte des plus totales aurait dû m'envahir, mais j'étais resté très serein, avec une expression de joyeux imbécile figée sur le visage, alors que tous les autres avaient stoppé leurs discussions pour me fixer curieusement, avant d'exploser de rire devant cette radicale transformation de mon attitude.

Je compris plus tard que Rangiku avait dévoilé mon petit secret : un alcool, le seul alcool à vrai dire, que je ne tolérais pas : le Cointreau… Une seule gorgée de ce breuvage suffisait à me faire perdre tout contrôle.

Les autres avaient trouvé amusant d'en faire le test. A mes dépens.

J'avais passé le mois suivant à raser les murs, et à éviter de me retrouver seul en présence de Kensei, ou de l'un de ses amis. Cela ne fût pas facile, et j'essuyai les plaisanteries de nombre d'entre eux pendant des semaines, jusqu'à ce que Kensei leur demande de ne plus « m'embêter avec ces sottises », un jour où une nouvelle remarque de Shinji m'avait décontenancé au point de me faire perdre tous mes repères : Kensei m'avait trouvé dans son bureau, dans le noir, face à une étagère, le regard vague et le visage cramoisi jusqu'aux oreilles.

Une dernière mésaventure m'arriva lors d'une expédition dans le monde réel. Tous les Vizards avaient été recrutés dans la mission, ainsi que Rangiku, Izuru, et moi-même. Nous avions réussi à mener à bien notre objectif, non sans difficulté cependant. Nous devions encore rendre visite à Urahara le lendemain, avant notre retour à la Soul Society.

Nous avions alors décidé de passer la nuit dans l'un des hôtels de Karakura, ne pouvant clairement pas nous incruster chez le Shinigami remplaçant Ichigo Kurosaki, ou ses amis, compte tenu de notre nombre.

Le partage des chambres avait vite été effectué : Rangiku partagerait sa chambre avec Hiyori, Lisa, et Mashiro. Une deuxième chambre serait occupée par Shinji, Hachigen, Love et Rojuro, tandis que la dernière chambre serait réservée à Kensei, Izuru et moi-même.

Rangiku avait commencé par piquer les grandes serviettes qui se situaient dans ma chambre, en déclarant de manière affirmative que « j'en ai bien plus besoin que toi Shuuhei. Tiens, je te donne les petites serviettes de notre chambre en échange, c'est équitable n'est ce pas ? »

*Equitable…non mais n'importe quoi…*

Je me résignai à ne pas argumenter, car je savais que Rangiku était capable de faire durer la querelle sur plusieurs heures quand elle était déterminée à obtenir quelque chose.

*Je m'en moque de toute manière, c'est qu'une serviette*

Elle proposa aux autres d'aller « boire un verre » (*traduisez chez elle : "je vais m'arranger pour vous faire boire toute la nuit" *).

Toute l'équipe accepta avec ferveur, tandis que je déclinais l'invitation, malgré leur insistance, épuisé par la journée.

Une fois les autres descendus au bar de l'hôtel, j'allai prendre une douche, et ressortit de la salle de bain une serviette autour de la taille.

J'avais les idées ailleurs, je ressassais les mêmes réflexions habituelles : l'arrivée des nouveaux capitaines au Gotei 13, les missions que nous enchainions depuis la fin des combats contre les arrancar, …

J'entendis tout à coup un grattement derrière la porte. Je décidai de ne pas y prendre garde, mais un bruit s'approchant d'un sifflement reprit de plus belle.

J'ouvris la porte violemment, mais rien ne se trouvait derrière.

J'entendis le même bruit suspect se reproduire plus loin dans le couloir, et m'élançai à sa poursuite sans réfléchir. Arrivé à l'angle que formait le couloir, un petit chien s'approcha de moi, la langue pendante, agitant joyeusement sa queue. Il émettait un sifflement aigu qui ressemblait au son que j'avais entendu précédemment.

Je souris, et me baissai vers lui pour lui caresser la tête.

Je soupirai en me relevant :

« Pfff… et je me suis angoissé rien que pour ça ! »

Le petit chien repartit de l'autre côté du couloir, tandis que je retournais vers ma chambre.

Je tentai d'ouvrir la porte, en vain. J'appuyai plus fermement sur la poignée, sans succès.

Je fixai la porte, mécontent, quand une sombre idée me traversa l'esprit.

« Non…c'est pas vrai…dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ?! »

Je m'énervai à nouveau sur la poignée, comme si elle avait pu s'en sentir intimidée et me laisser sagement entrer dans la chambre…

Cette saleté de porte s'était refermée automatiquement dans mon dos, et je n'avais bien entendu pas la carte qui m'aurait permis de l'ouvrir, celle-ci étant restée dans la chambre.

*Qu'est ce que je vais faire, moi ?*

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir posément à ma situation.

L'ascenseur au bout du couloir annonça son arrivée à mon étage dans un petit tintement de clochette.

Je jetai un regard empli d'horreur dans sa direction, et me mis à courir pieds nus vers la porte de secours qui donnait sur les escaliers. Je refermai brutalement ladite porte derrière moi, et me collai dos à elle en laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Au bout d'un certain temps à être resté ainsi immobile, je me laissai glisser aux pieds du mur, grelottant de froid.

J'attendis des heures là, assis à même le sol, sur le carrelage glacé, en guettant les moindres bruits qui me parvenaient depuis le couloir.

J'entendis enfin les voix de mes camarades résonner bruyamment de l'autre côté de la porte.

*Oui, je reconnais la voix de Izuru et le rire de Rangiku, c'est bien eux…*

Je n'avais qu'à patienter qu'ils rentrent dans leurs chambres respectives, pour ensuite sortir de ma planque et toquer afin que l'un de mes camarades de chambrée vienne m'ouvrir.

Mon plan était parfait.

C'était sans compter sur l'arrivée de deux bruyants et grossiers personnages dans les escaliers, à l'étage juste en-dessous.

Ils commencèrent à monter les marches en titubant, vers le palier où je me trouvais.

Je me relevai brusquement, ouvris la porte à la volée, et courus à nouveau le long du couloir en regardant derrière mon épaule pour surveiller l'apparition des deux énergumènes.

J'heurtai Kensei de plein fouet.

« Aïe ! Bon sang, Hisagi, regarde où tu vas ! » Il me toisa de toute sa hauteur et se figea soudainement en voyant ma tenue, ou plus exactement, mon _absence_ de tenue.

« Mais…qu'est ce que… ? »

Je reculai d'un pas.

Un immense sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Shinji quand il aperçut la scène. Il se tourna vers les autres Vizards.

« Ha-haaa ! Je vous l'avais bien dit, vous voyez que le p'tit prend des initiatives, je le savais ! »

Les autres continuaient à me fixer, me rendant de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je sentis les couleurs quitter mon visage.

Love se pencha vers Shinji sans me quitter du regard, et lui signala : « Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça, Shinji… il a plus l'air paniqué qu'autre chose, regarde-le »

Je trouvai le courage de reprendre la parole :

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez Kensei-Taicho ! Je… je me suis retrouvé fermé à clef en-dehors de la chambre ! »

J'opérai une translation en toute discrétion vers Izuru et Rangiku pour essayer de me soustraire à la vue des autres Vizards. Je tentai de resserrer maladroitement la mince serviette qui entourait ma taille, alors que le feu me montait aux joues.

Les deux idiots éméchés avaient apparemment changé d'avis, pour faire demi-tour…ils m'avaient délogé de ma cachette et exposé aux brimades de mes collègues et supérieurs pour rien…

Les commentaires et les rires ne tardèrent pas à fuser dans tous les sens.

Rangiku gloussa en plaçant une main devant sa bouche :

« Si j'avais su, Shuuhei, je t'aurais au moins laissé une grande serviette… »

Kensei saisit le pan de la serviette du bout des doigts, et le souleva légèrement en rigolant :

« C'est vrai que c'est peu commun comme tenue vestimentaire Hisagi ! Oh, mais qu'est ce qu'on voit là ? » Il fit semblant d'être choqué.

J'arrachai le textile de ses mains, et reculai à nouveau de quelques pas.

Si même lui, habituellement si droit et mature, se mettait à me chahuter…

« Oh, arrêtez ! C'est bon, ouvrez cette porte…la situation est suffisamment gênante pour moi comme ça »

Je baissai mon regard sur mes pieds.

« Tes muscles sont quand même sacrément bien marqués Hisagi… je n'en aurais pas parié, mais je dois admettre que je suis bluffé ! Le lieutenant de la Neuvième suit de près son Capitaine ! »

Kensei posa sa main sur mes pectoraux avant de descendre rapidement vers mes abdominaux pour en dessiner les traits, d'un geste abrupt. Ma peau était devenue incandescente sous son toucher pourtant bref, et je sentis mes joues et mes oreilles se teinter de plus belle.

J'écarquillai les yeux de stupeur, ne pouvant faire le moindre mouvement. Le contact de sa peau sur la mienne m'avait paralysé.

Kensei perçut tout à coup mon trouble quand nos regards se croisèrent. Il ne fit aucune remarque, mais s'écarta pour se placer face à la porte, et sortit le badge pour l'ouvrir. Il se retourna vers le groupe, et annonça, d'un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion :

« Allez, on arrête les plaisanteries, on s'est assez détendu comme ça pendant toute la soirée. Je vous dis bonne nuit. On se retrouve demain dans le hall. Retour vers Soul Society les gars ! »

* * *

Je tentai tant bien que mal de contrôler cette part d'émotion en moi, qui était totalement nouvelle. Il arrivait encore que des situations similaires se présentent, mais aucune remarque ne m'avait été adressée, de qui que soit, à ce sujet depuis l'intervention de Kensei.

En somme, je continuais à lutter contre les sensations qui me submergeaient dès qu'il était à mes côtés, de manière plus ou moins convaincante.

Seuls Rangiku et Izuru avaient clairement décelé ce combat quotidien que je menais pour ne rien laisser paraitre, mais avaient fait preuve de suffisamment de délicatesse pour ne pas me poser de questions. Je n'étais pas dupe, et je savais parfaitement que je ne devais la discrétion de Rangiku qu'à l'intervention d'Izuru…je ne pouvais néanmoins qu'éprouver de la reconnaissance à leur égard à tous deux. Ils me soutenaient, silencieusement, à leur manière.

Nous étions par ailleurs de plus en plus noyés sous les missions que nous confiait le Capitaine-Commandant Yamamoto. Le temps libre ne faisait plus vraiment partie de notre vocabulaire depuis l'incident avec Aizen.

En plein milieu de l'été, une fin de journée, alors que nous nous étions retrouvés seuls, Kensei et moi (cela se produisait de plus en plus fréquemment ces derniers temps), dans les quartiers de la Neuvième Division, il m'invita à le suivre à l'extérieur pour discuter de quelque chose d' « important ».

Il me fit signe de laisser les papiers que je m'apprêtais à emmener avec moi.

Je le suivis dehors.

Nous marchâmes longtemps dans le parc qui entourait les bâtiments du Seireitei, avant qu'il ne s'arrête finalement pour me faire face.

Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide aux alentours.

Nous étions dans l'aire la plus déserte et la plus éloignée des bureaux des divisions.

Je fixai mon Capitaine, pour l'inciter à me dévoiler la raison de notre présence en ces lieux.

Kensei détourna le regard et commença à se frotter nerveusement la nuque de sa main gantée.

« Ecoute Hisagi…je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour mettre en forme ce genre de choses, enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que… »

Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et plongea ses yeux noisette dans les miens :

« Je n'ai pas été assez démonstratif avec toi manifestement, et ça t'a conduit à des déductions complètement erronées…pas que ce soit entièrement ma faute d'ailleurs, il faut admettre que tu as une fâcheuse tendance à te faire des nœuds à la cervelle et à tirer des conclusions un peu trop rapidement…»

Je dus lui paraitre dépité, car il s'empressa d'ajouter, tout en détournant à nouveau le regard :

« … mais ce sont des choses qui me plaisent chez toi. Ton sérieux, ta loyauté, cette manière que tu as de prendre les choses à cœur, de t'enflammer… »

Je l'interrompis « Vous vous trompez ! Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui perd son sang-froid ! Enfin…c'est à dire, peut-être quelques fois » Je savais que mes joues venaient de s'empourprer. J'haussai le ton : «… mais vous en êtes toujours la cause, tout ces écarts sont de votre faute ! Ne me reprochez pas cela ! »

Je sentais les larmes embuer mes yeux. Toutes les situations gênantes de ces derniers mois venaient de me sauter à la figure, faisant ressurgir en moi un sentiment de frustration et de détresse intense. Tout ce que j'avais accumulé en silence ces derniers temps, et que j'avais cru mettre de côté, venait de jaillir des moindres recoins de mon âme en l'espace de quelques secondes, sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Kensei s'empara brusquement de mon bras et m'attira à lui. Il saisit mon visage entre ses mains et m'obligea à lui faire face.

Ce contact inattendu me coupa le souffle.

Il prit une grande respiration avant de poursuivre « Tu n'écoutes rien Shuuhei…ce n'est pas un reproche, c'est un constat : j'aime ces choses chez toi. Si je veux être honnête avec moi-même d'ailleurs, je…je t'aime, tout court. »

Kensei avait lâché ces derniers mots en ayant bien ancré ses yeux dans les miens ses joues avaient pris une teinte légèrement rosée, alors qu'il scrutait mon visage, comme pour y guetter ma réaction.

Je le repoussai de toutes mes forces alors que ses dernières paroles résonnaient dans ma tête comme le son d'un tambour.

Je le regardai de mes pupilles dilatées par la terreur qui m'avait envahi ma voix s'était mise à trembler fortement « Ne…ne vous moquez pas de moi ainsi…ce n'est pas juste…vous ne pouvez pas… »

Kensei fit à nouveau un pas dans ma direction et m'enlaça sauvagement, me forçant à me courber en arrière. Il m'embrassa alors avec une passion et une fougue qui me désarçonnèrent. Son immense reaitsu m'enveloppait entièrement et dansait comme des flammes autour de nous.

La pression était telle que je sentais mes jambes se dérober peu à peu sous moi.

Kensei resserra un peu plus encore son étreinte pour me soutenir, puis se détacha de mes lèvres brûlantes. J'ouvris les yeux pour affronter son regard. Kensei me fixait, en me tenant fermement les avant-bras de ses mains gantées.

« Tu comprends maintenant ? Je ne plaisante pas Shuuhei…je ne te vois pas simplement comme mon fidèle Lieutenant, et je ne suis pas en train de me railler de toi. Qui pourrait faire cela en guise de moquerie d'ailleurs ? Je fais juste preuve d'égoïsme : je veux t'avoir à mes côtés en permanence…je te veux tout simplement, je te désire, je ne rêve que de te toucher, de sentir ta peau sous mes mains, de voir ton corps frémir de plaisir sous mes caresses, t'entendre gémir…je n'y peux rien, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé, mais c'est arrivé. Pardonne-moi si cela te choque, je ne contrôle pas cela, il fallait bien que tu l'apprennes à un moment ou à un autre de toute façon »

« … »

Aucun son ne parvenait à s'échapper de ma bouche. Je restai là, choqué, mais heureux, à contempler Kensei.

Celui-ci fronça légèrement les sourcils d'inquiétude, posa son front contre le mien, et prit une voix des plus douces que je ne lui connaissais pas :

« Shuuhei ? Dis quelque chose je t'en prie »

Je réussis finalement à articuler quelques mots :

« … Je… j'ai l'impression de…rêver »

Kensei se recula légèrement, un sourire franc se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Dois-je prendre cela pour une acceptation de mes sentiments Shuuhei ? »

Je me jetai dans ses bras, l'enlaçant tendrement, encore sous la surprise d'un tel revirement de situation…

« Oui, mille fois oui… »

Je relevai la tête pour le fixer à mon tour, en fronçant les sourcils :

« Sachez que si vous avez osé vous moquer de moi, en poussant cette facétie jusque là, je vous le ferai regretter amèrement Kensei-Taicho ».

Un petit rire s'échappa du fond de la gorge de Kensei, qui s'empressa de répondre :

« Tu peux toujours courir pour que je te laisse tranquille maintenant, Shuuhei. N'espère pas me voir revenir sur ce que je t'ai annoncé ce soir ! » Il déposa un baiser brûlant sur mon front, et ajouta :

« Fais-moi plaisir, arrête de me vouvoyer, appelle moi Kensei »

Mes joues rougirent de plus belle, et je sentis mon cœur s'emballer à nouveau, alors que je prononçai son prénom seul pour la première fois :

« D'a..d'accord Kensei »

Le capitaine me saisit alors à nouveau le visage et m'embrassa passionnément, peut-être encore plus intensément que la première fois. Nos langues se rencontrèrent en un mouvement tout d'abord timide, puis rapidement langoureux, comme si nous avions attendu cela depuis toujours.

Kensei caressa mes hanches avec insistance, puis ses puissantes mains se murent vers mes fesses, qu'il commença à malaxer à travers le tissu du hakama. De mon côté, j'avais enfoui mes mains dans ses cheveux argentés pour mieux coller mon corps au sien. Nous pouvions sentir notre excitation croissante mutuelle.

Nous nous séparâmes essoufflés, plongeant nos iris l'un dans l'autre.

« Je vous…je te veux, Kensei »

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire, s'empara à nouveau de mes lèvres, plus sauvagement, et me souleva dans ses bras en me plaquant à son corps.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres Shuuhei. Mais nous allons encore nous éloigner un peu des bâtiments des divisions avant cela »

Il fit quelques pas, moi dans ses bras avec mes jambes croisées autour de sa taille, lui ne cessant de me couvrir de baisers sur les joues, les lèvres et le cou. Il me déposa finalement délicatement sur l'herbe, de l'autre côté d'une haie d'arbustes qui nous cachait des regards indiscrets.

Il s'allongea avec précaution sur moi, tout doucement, comme par crainte de me blesser. Cette pensée dessina un nouveau sourire sur mon visage. Je savais que la tendresse ne figurait pourtant pas au titre de ses nombreuses qualités … je ne pus qu'admirer l'effort manifeste qu'il fournissait pour se retenir et n'être que douceur à mon égard.

« Je ne suis pas en sucre, tu sais »

Kensei arrêta le mouvement qu'il avait entrepris pour dénouer ma ceinture.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes, je le sais bien ! Je veux simplement faire durer au maximum l'instant présent. Laisse-toi faire un peu Shuuhei ! »

Il me débarrassa de mon kimono, et s'apprêtait à en faire de même pour mon hakama, quand il s'arrêta pour observer le geste que j'étais en train de faire : j'avais ouvert en grand son kimono, et dessinait de la pulpe de mes doigts le fier 69 inscrit sur son torse.

Kensei se mit alors à tracer amoureusement de ses doigts le 69 qui se trouvait sur ma joue :

« Tu as le même Shuuhei…nous somme liés toi et moi… »

Nous nous retrouvâmes rapidement en tenue d'Adam, nos peaux se collant l'une à l'autre. Kensei continuait à me prodiguer mille et une caresses, mon corps était en feu. Il s'attaqua finalement à ma verge fièrement dressée, et en lécha d'abord l'extrémité quelques instants avant de me prendre entièrement en bouche, m'arrachant une exclamation de plaisir.

Il commença alors à insérer un doigt dans mon intimité, sans cesser ses mouvements répétés sur mon membre durci. Il écarta tout à coup sa bouche de mon sexe, et se dirigea vers mes mamelons qui pointaient d'excitation, pour les mordiller légèrement.

Il inséra peu à peu d'autres doigts, toujours avec délicatesse et patience, alors qu'il titillait mes tétons du bout de sa langue. Je sentais son incroyable érection contre mon corps, et ne pouvais que constater l'effort immense qu'il avait fourni pour se contrôler jusque là.

Je pris sa tête à deux mains, et l'orientai vers mon visage. Il remonta alors depuis mon buste jusque vers mes lèvres en laissant sa langue effleurer ma peau tout le long, puis il m'embrassa. Je frissonnai de désir, et lui soufflai à l'oreille : « C'est bon Kensei… viens en moi, je suis prêt… prends-moi ! »

Il gémit : « Shuuhei… »

La douleur fût encore plus vive que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Je poussai un cri. Kensei stoppa net son mouvement, et me lança un regard inquiet :

« Shuuhei ! Est-ce que ça va ? Je…on va arrêter là, je n'aurais pas dû… »

« NON ! » Ce cri du cœur était sorti de ma bouche plus violemment que je ne l'aurais voulu. « Non…Kensei, continue, je…je vais bien…ça va, n'arrête pas… » Ma voix tremblait, et des larmes coulaient du coin de mes yeux. Un sourire discret apparut sur les lèvres de Kensei.

« Pardon Shuuhei… » Kensei me passa tendrement la main dans les cheveux, avant de redescendre vers ma joue. Il essuya mes larmes, puis me saisit le visage pour me relever le menton, et m'embrassa à nouveau. Doucement sur les lèvres tout d'abord, puis de manière plus insistante, et sa langue vint rencontrer la mienne dans un ballet frénétique qui me fit échapper un nouveau gémissement. Je voulais sentir Kensei plus profondément, mon impatience grandissait, je ne pouvais plus attendre. Je bougeai doucement les hanches pour l'inciter à poursuivre son mouvement. Un son rauque s'échappa de la bouche de Kensei, il quitta mes lèvres pour me lancer un regard empli de désir.

« Bon sang, à quoi tu joues…j'essayais d'être doux Shuuhei…maintenant, je ne peux plus me retenir, je suis désolé »

Sur ces paroles, il s'enfonça complètement en moi d'un grand coup de bassin. La sensation me coupa le souffle, tandis que Kensei poussait une exclamation de plaisir.

« Shuuhei… »

Ses mains avaient quitté mon visage pour saisir l'extérieur de mes cuisses.

J'agrippai son dos de mes deux mains, alors qu'il se retirait lentement. Un nouveau coup de bassin me fit hurler d'extase. Je fis glisser mes mains vers ses reins et resserrai encore un peu plus mon emprise, afin d'accompagner le prochain mouvement qui suivit.

Kensei accéléra subitement la cadence de ses attaques répétées, il allait et venait en moi, me procurant toujours plus de plaisir à chaque poussée. Il répéta ces mouvements pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que je perde notion de tout ce qui nous entourait. Je gémissais et criais au rythme de ses ébats, alors que mes mains pétrissaient ses fesses charnues et son dos à la même cadence. Je jouis en répandant sur mon torse une trainée blanchâtre qui vint se coller à ses abdominaux quand il plaqua son corps nerveux contre le mien.

Il se cambra soudainement, et je le sentis se déverser en moi alors qu'un son rauque s'échappait à nouveau de sa gorge. Il s'était allongé de tout son long contre mon torse, son membre toujours en moi, en me chuchotant des pardons au creux de l'oreille. Je lui caressai les cheveux délicatement. Il se retira alors de moi, s'assit en m'entrainant avec lui, et prit appui contre la haie.

Nous sommes restés tous les deux enlacés, dans le froid de la nuit. Kensei me serrait tendrement dans ses bras. Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre d'un son sourd à travers sa poitrine. Je me resserrai encore un peu plus contre son torse, et finis par m'endormir ainsi blotti dans cette forteresse d'une tiédeur rassurante.

Je fus réveillé par la lumière du petit matin. La fraîcheur de la nuit nous avait quelque peu engourdis. Je souris en jetant un coup d'œil à Kensei : de fines gouttelettes de rosée s'étaient déposées dans ses cheveux et ses sourcils. Il dormait encore à poings fermés. Je touchai alors sa joue gauche du bout des doigts. Kensei ouvrit brusquement les yeux et attrapa mon poignet à la volée.

« Aïe ! »

« Qu'est-ce…pardon Shuuhei ! Je t'ai fait mal ? » Kensei avait repris ses repères en quelques secondes, et avait relâché son étreinte.

Je ne pus résister à la tentation de le taquiner un peu…

« Tu veux parler de maintenant, donc du fait de m'avoir broyé le poignet ? Ou d'hier soir, et donc du fait d'avoir broyé une autre partie de mon corps ? »

« Tss, ne joue pas à ça avec moi Shuuhei, tu pourrais le regretter amèrement » Kensei termina sa phrase en souriant à pleines dents, et déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux. Je fermai les yeux sous ce tendre geste.

Je recommençai à jouer avec les trois boucles qui ornaient son oreille gauche, et celle de son arcade sourcilière. Kensei me laissa faire calmement, avant de rompre le silence :

« Tu les aimes vraiment n'est ce pas ? »

Je lui souris.

« Oui, vraiment. »

Kensei me serra plus fort contre lui, et ajouta :

« Alors le Capitaine-Commandant Yamamoto peut toujours courir pour que je les retire »

Je sentis un rire étouffé parcourir sa poitrine.

Du bruit commençait à résonner au lointain dans les bâtiments du Seireitei. Je me décidai à me relever, écartai les bras de Kensei de ma taille, me mis à genoux puis pris appui sur le sol, me soulevai de quelques centimètres, et enfin…m'aplatis comme un idiot alors qu'une douleur fulgurante me traversait le dos et une partie intime de mon anatomie… Kensei se précipita – trop tard – pour me rattraper.

« Aaaaah ! Aïiiie bon sang, ça fait maaal ! »

« Je…je vais t'aider à te lever si tu veux »

« Non, je suis tout à fait capable de le faire tout seul, merci bien ! »

Après une ou deux (bon d'accord, peut-être un peu plus…) tentatives infructueuses, Kensei perdit patience, et me souleva par un bras et par la taille.

Il maugréa « Ce que tu peux être têtu parfois, j'te jure »

Une fois la station debout atteinte, je dois reconnaître que je ne me sentis pas mieux du tout. Tous mes muscles et mes articulations me renvoyaient des messages douloureux. Kensei me maintint encore plusieurs minutes alors que je tentais de reprendre une marche normale. Je lui fis signe de s'écarter quand je commençai à m'habituer à cette nouvelle sensation.

« Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte Kensei… »

Ce dernier croisa les bras, et détourna le regard pour marmonner, l'air bougon :

« La faute à qui… »

Je poussai un petit rire moqueur et lui saisis le bras de ma main droite je me serrai contre son buste une nouvelle fois et levai la tête vers son visage. Kensei se pencha pour que nos lèvres se rencontrent en un baiser que je voulais innocent, et qui se révéla être enflammé et provoquant.

Je repoussai légèrement le corps de Kensei, et plaçai deux doigts sur ses lèvres.

« Stop, ce n'est plus le moment ! Je dois retourner rapidement dans les quartiers, avant que les autres ne se demandent où je suis passé. Je vais essayer de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ma tenue… »

Je regardai mon kimono et mon hakama qui étaient tous deux dans un piètre état : le haut était à moitié déchiré, et le bas sali d'avoir être trainé au sol. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux habits de mon Capitaine qui avaient, sans que je puisse l'expliquer, atterri au sommet de la haie et pendaient misérablement le long de ronces qui s'y trouvaient. Seul le haori était intact. Kensei avait suivi mon regard, et son visage s'assombrit quand il découvrit le spectacle. Cette vision m'arracha un nouveau rire.

J'ajoutai avec un regard malicieux : « Vous feriez bien d'en faire autant, Kensei-Taicho ! »

Je me rhabillai rapidement, et partis de ma démarche incertaine (et toujours douloureuse) vers les quartiers de la Neuvième Division, après avoir échangé un regard plein d'émotion avec Kensei.

Je tenais mon Kimono fermé d'une main, et tentai d'épousseter mon pantalon de l'autre. Ayant pleinement conscience de ma présentation quelque peu pitoyable, je croisai les doigts pour ne rencontrer personne sur le chemin du retour.

Je ne revis Kensei que plus tard dans la matinée. La nuit passée à la belle étoile ne lui avait visiblement pas fait du bien… il avait changé ses habits, mais avait les yeux cernés et ne cessait d'éternuer toutes les quinze secondes.

Tous les membres de la Neuvième Division avaient accouru autour de lui, s'inquiétant de le voir en si mauvaise forme.

*S'ils savaient la vérité…*

Kensei se débarrassa en quelques jours seulement de cette petite baisse de régime.

Il se montra alors à nouveau insistant à mon égard, me volant des baisers et des caresses plus ou moins discrets dans la moindre pièce où nous nous retrouvions seuls tous les deux.


	2. Chapter 2

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ce tatouage à cet endroit-là ? On peut pas dire que tu aies choisi un coin discret… »

J'étais dans la bibliothèque privée de la Neuvième Division, occupé à plancher sur une mystérieuse affaire d'apparition accrue de Hollows dans la ville de Karakura. Kensei m'avait rejoint, et regardait par la fenêtre depuis un moment, appuyé à une étagère, alors que j'étais assis à un des bureaux, sur lequel j'avais disposé tout un tas de dossiers.

Il avait décidé de rompre le silence en commençant par une question agaçante, comme à son habitude…

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Je…je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas vraiment la question essentielle à se poser en ce moment, Kensei-Taicho ».

Kensei détourna la tête de la fenêtre pour plonger ses prunelles noisette dans les miennes.

« Nous sommes seuls. Alors je trouve que c'est au contraire bien le bon moment pour te poser la question. Et arrête de me vous-voyer, personne ne va venir : j'ai envoyé toute les équipes de la Neuvième Division sur une fausse mission »

Il ricana à l'annonce de son dernier canular.

Je relevai la tête et lui adressai un regard désapprobateur.

« Ca n'est vraiment pas malin…. » Rétorquai-je. Et je repris mon activité.

Kensei s'arrêta de rire pour me fixer silencieusement.

« Peut-être… Mais je voulais t'avoir rien que pour moi aujourd'hui, alors je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre option. »

Il se mit à jouer avec son zanpakuto, le faisant tournoyer rapidement dans sa main droite.

« Alors ? Tu n'as pas répondu. »

« Répondu à quoi ? »

« Pourquoi avoir gravé ce signe à un endroit aussi exposé aux regards ? »

Je me levai pour aller chercher un nouvel ouvrage dans les rayons.

« Ca devient parfaitement ridicule… je vous…je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait pas de raison particulière. Je l'ai fait faire impulsivement, un jour, et je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi quand j'ai demandé que l'on me l'inscrive sur la joue ».

Kensei continuait à manipuler dangereusement son zanpakuto, tout en ayant le regard à nouveau plongé dans le paysage extérieur, à travers la fenêtre.

« Mmh, je vois » Il avait parlé en prenant un ton qui laissait suggérer que je n'avais pas été crédible le moins du monde, et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là.

Je finis par poser le manuel que j'étais venu chercher, réalisant que je ne serais pas tranquille avant de lui avoir livré une réponse plus convaincante.

« Bon, très bien, il y a une raison. Je crois que… je voulais que les yeux arrêtent de se poser sur cette cicatrice qui couvre le côté droit de mon visage. Ce tatouage était un moyen de détourner l'attention de ce…de cette balafre ».

Je portai ma main aux cicatrices qui avaient marqué à jamais ma joue droite.

Kensei arrêta brusquement le mouvement de sa lame.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… d'où vient cette cicatrice ? »

Je lâchai un soupir d'exaspération

« Kensei, si tu avais écouté ce que je viens de dire, tu ne me demanderais pas de relater son histoire… je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler »

« J'ai bien saisi que cela te rend mal à l'aise, mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu m'expliques, Shuuhei »

Je marquai un temps d'arrêt avant de lui répondre sombrement :

« Lors d'une mission que je supervisais dans le monde réel, les opérations ont mal tourné… je n'ai pas pu éviter le coup porté par un des Hollows que nous poursuivions. »

Voyant que ces souvenirs m'étaient plus que pénibles, Kensei prit le parti de changer le cours de la conversation pour revenir à ses taquineries habituelles.

« Quand même, c'est sacrément aguicheur à mon égard, ce tatouage… »

« Ca n'était pas l'objectif premier. Je l'ai fait faire de manière impulsive, je te l'ai dit, parce qu'il symbolisait pour moi tout ce que je n'étais pas à ce moment-là : force, courage, maîtrise. »

« Parce que tu l'avais vu lorsque je t'avais protégé de ce hollow des années plus tôt ? »

Je fus surpris par sa remarque, et écarquillai les yeux.

« Euh…et bien, oui, en fait. »

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? »

« C'est que…je ne pensais pas que tu te rappelais »

Kensei se passa la main dans les cheveux, embarrassé.

« Pour tout t'avouer, je ne m'en rappelais pas avant que tu m'en parles ce jour dans la Quatrième Division, alors que tu te remettais de tes blessures. Ca m'avait trotté dans la tête tout le reste de la semaine, jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne enfin de ce gamin braillard qui avait tenté de protéger ses amis »

Je me sentis rougir.

« J'étais petit… n'importe qui dans ma situation se serait mis à pleurer aussi »

Kensei afficha un sourire ample.

« Haha, oui, c'est vrai. Tu étais quand même bien mignon… tu l'es toujours autant d'ailleurs, mais différemment »

Je passai du rouge vif à l'écarlate, sans oser relever sa dernière remarque.

Observant ma réaction, Kensei décida de poursuivre son attaque :

« Tu réalises que c'est une véritable déclaration que tu as là sur ta joue ? »

« Plutôt une admiration à un type de conduite et à une division précise du Gotei 13 »

« Ah oui, et ce 6 alors ? »

Je restai coi, et balbutiai :

« Co..comment ? »

« Et bien, le 9 rend évidemment hommage à la Neuvième Division. Mais le 6, lui, est plus personnel : tu as bien dû le remarquer, il s'agit de l'un des kanji utilisés pour écrire mon nom. Alors ? »

*Gloups* J'avalai ma salive avec difficulté.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'étais jeune, et il s'agissait d'un symbole, parce que ta force et ton contrôle de la situation m'avait frappés quand tu nous avais sauvés, mes amis et moi. Je voulais avoir une trace sur moi, en permanence, de ce vers quoi j'aspirais ».

Après un regard pénétrant plongé dans mes prunelles, Kensei rangea sa lame, me rejoint, et effleura la surface de mon cou du bout de ses doigts, avant de prendre tendrement ma joue dans la paume de sa main. Il caressa de son pouce le 69 qui s'y trouvait.

« Et maintenant ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant son insistance…Kensei se comportait en véritable gamin parfois….

Je décidai de jouer le jeu.

« Maintenant ? C'est clairement le signe que je t'appartiens Kensei, n'est ce pas ? »

Kensei, comme je l'espérais, fut décontenancé par ma réponse crue. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Si seulement… » Soupira t il. « Mais tu es aussi insaisissable que le vent Shuuhei »

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et rapprochai mon visage du sien.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Je prends juste mon poste de vice-capitaine très au sérieux, tout comme toi tu te consacres à 100 % à ta fonction de Capitaine… et puis, compte tenu de la nature de ton zanpakuto, maîtriser le vent ne semble pas être une chose aussi compliquée que cela pour toi »

Je fermai les yeux, et déposai un baiser voluptueux sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Kensei ne s'arrêta pas là, et prolongea le baiser en insérant sa langue dans ma bouche, pour y venir chercher la mienne. Je m'écartai finalement de son visage, le souffle court.

« Non… pas ici… Kensei, quelqu'un pourrait venir »

Kensei me répondit de manière distraite alors qu'il caressait mon cou en descendant petit à petit vers mon torse :

« Je t'ai dit que j'avais envoyé tout le monde en mission, personne ne va nous déranger, ne t'inquiète pas… et sois honnête avec toi-même Shuuhei : tu crèves d'envie de me sentir en toi »

Je rougis légèrement sur ces dernières paroles.

Kensei nous débarrassa de l'intégralité de nos vêtements en l'espace de quelques secondes seulement, par des gestes brusques. Il se mit à caresser ma peau de ses mains, alors que je faisais de même sur son propre corps. Je traçai la ligne parfaite de son torse viril et bien bâti, et m'attardai sur le 69. Je me penchai et passai fougueusement ma langue sur ces chiffres.

Je m'apprêtais à descendre vers la verge de mon Capitaine, raidie par le désir. Mais Kensei me stoppa en me relevant nerveusement par le bras.

Il me souleva dans ses bras, me collant à l'étagère, et je passai mes jambes de part et d'autre de son buste, prêt à l'accueillir entre mes cuisses. J'agrippai son large dos et me mis à malaxer cette tendre chair.

Il lécha ses doigts et me prépara hâtivement à le recevoir… je sentais qu'il brûlait d'impatience, mais il attendit mon aval pour commencer son insertion.

Etant moi-même submergé par l'envie de le sentir en moi, je remontai mes mains vers ses épaules et agrippai sa nuque, avant de lui glisser langoureusement à l'oreille :

« C'est bon Kensei, prends-moi ! »

Kensei me tint d'une poigne ferme, et pressa mon corps contre les étagères alors qu'il s'enfonçait précipitamment en moi.

Le choc de son mouvement fit dégringoler plusieurs livres épais de la bibliothèque, posés là en équilibre, qui s'affaissèrent au sol en un grand fracas.

J'haletai sous cette sensation, avant de pousser une exclamation de plaisir

« Kensei ! »

Je m'agrippai plus fermement à son dos, tandis que Kensei s'enfonçait plus profondément en moi, me clouant davantage aux rayonnages.

Il accéléra subitement ses poussées pour maintenir un rythme soutenu, allant et venant entre mes cuisses alors que je poussai des gémissements à chacune de ses attaques.

Il se pencha vers mon visage pour m'embrasser farouchement, sans ralentir sa cadence pour autant.

Puis il s'arracha à mes lèvres chaudes et humides pour laisser échapper un grondement de satisfaction.

Un grincement de porte mit tous mes sens en alerte, alors que j'intimai à mon Capitaine de stopper ses mouvements.

Kensei me lança un regard d'incompréhension, avant de percevoir à son tour ce qui m'avait inquiété.

On entendit des bruits de pas dans la piève voisine, puis une voix brisa le silence :

« Kensei ? Kensei, c'est moi Shinji ! J'aurais besoin d'un coup de main ! »

Shinji patienta quelques secondes, à l'écoute, avant de poursuivre :

« Quoiiii ?! Alors c'est comme ça que l'on traite ses vieux amis, en leur posant des lapins ? Franchement Kensei… enfin, je suppose qu'il n'est pas là »

Je chuchotai nerveusement :

« Tu avais renvoyé tout le monde, c'est ça ? Idiot ! » Je lui assenai un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

Il faillit me relâcher, puis murmura à son tour :

« Aïe, arrête Shuuhei, je ne pouvais pas savoir…je t'assure que je n'étais pas au courant que Shinji devait passer aujourd'hui. Ne fais pas de bruit, il va partir… »

Kensei reprit ses caresses sur mon entrejambe, comme si de rien n'était.

« Nnngh… partir ? » Ma voix venait de grimper dans les aigus sous l'effet de mon agacement.

« Lâche-moi tout de suite, il faut surtout pas qu'on nous voie »

Je tentai de l'écarter.

Kensei stoppa mon mouvement, avant de me décocher une expression courroucée.

Il resserra son emprise autour de ma taille de son bras. Il plaqua son autre main sur ma bouche et s'enfonça à nouveau en moi d'un violent coup de bassin. Son mouvement m'arracha un cri qui fût heureusement étouffé par sa main qu'il maintenait plaquée sur mes lèvres.

Kensei avait de nouveau émis un grognement sourd de délectation. Son regard enflammé par le désir plongea dans mes yeux.

« Il ne verra rien, ne fais pas de bruit c'est tout »

Je lui décochai un regard mécontent, auquel il répondit en léchant langoureusement le creux au-dessus de mes clavicules, pour remonter peu à peu vers mon cou.

Il arrêta son geste, et tourna la tête pour tendre l'oreille en direction de la pièce voisine. Du bruit se faisait toujours entendre de là-bas. Il reporta son regard vers moi, et reprit ses mouvements sauvages de va et vient sans me quitter des yeux.

Le fait de devoir retenir mes cris rendait l'instant encore plus excitant. Je me complaisais à étudier l'expression de pure jouissance qui s'était répandue sur la figure de mon Capitaine.

Kensei parut percevoir sur mon visage les marques de mon désir intense et croissant, et il esquissa un sourire alors qu'il se penchait pour m'embrasser passionnément.

Nos souffles se mêlaient frénétiquement, tandis que Kensei éloignait et rapprochait mon bassin du sien de plus en plus violemment. Les bruits indécents produits par nos deux corps se répercutaient dans la pièce, mais je ne m'en inquiétais plus. Je venais de me perdre à nouveau dans les plaisirs que me procurait cet homme de son corps nerveux et puissant.

Les étagères en bois craquaient dangereusement sous le mouvement de balancier que Kensei et moi leur imposions.

Une porte claqua dans la pièce voisine. Notre élément perturbateur venait de s'éloigner.

J'écartai alors mon poignet de ma bouche, que j'avais placé là afin d'atténuer la portée de mes gémissements. Kensei poussa plus profondément encore en moi. Je laissai échapper ma voix librement : un cri d'extase sortit de ma bouche, et Kensei mit encore plus d'ardeur dans son branle.

Mes mains agrippèrent ses épaules, et marquèrent la chair de son large dos. Des lourds halètements s'échappaient de lui comme de moi, tandis que Kensei poursuivait inlassablement ses allées et venues entre mes cuisses. Ses mouvements, les sons rauques qui s'échappaient de sa gorge, et ses mains puissantes qui pétrissaient mes cuisses et mes fesses, étaient étourdissants. Nous fondions l'un dans l'autre.

Je frissonnai, et geignis de satisfaction alors que je me vidais par à-coups sur son torse et sur le mien.

« Aah, Kensei ! »

Kensei plongea dans mon cou, grogna, et se déversa en moi dans un dernier assaut brutal. Il embrassa tendrement la veine palpitante de mon cou, avant de promener ses lèvres brûlantes sur mes joues, pour m'arracher finalement un dernier baiser enflammé. Je restai les yeux mi-clos alors qu'il se retirait de moi, et m'entrainait sur les tables derrière nous. Il s'assit, moi entourant toujours sa taille de mes jambes. J'ouvris les yeux pour nouer contact avec le regard ardent de Kensei. Ce dernier m'adressa un léger sourire, avant de me serrer contre son torse, et de prononcer mon nom d'une voix rauque et profonde :

« Shuuhei… »

Il ne dit rien d'autre, mais reposa sa tête sur mon épaule, sans relâcher son emprise.

Je glissai à mon tour mes mains dans son large dos et l'enlaçai tendrement.

Nous restâmes dans cette position encore de longues minutes, bercés par la lumière chaude du soleil qui tapait sur les vitres, avant de revêtir nos uniformes et de nous préparer à donner une explication crédible aux membres de la Neuvième Division quant à leur prétendue « mission ».

Kensei voulait par ailleurs savoir pourquoi Shinji avant tant tardé à partir lorsqu'il lui était apparu qu'il n'était pas dans les locaux de la Neuvième Division… Je le dissuadai rapidement d'en poser la question à Shinji, lui rappelant que nous n'étions pas censés nous trouver dans la pièce voisine…

Ce à quoi Kensei me répondit, une expression totalement neutre sur le visage :

« Oh, mais Shinji est au courant pour nous deux, tu sais »

« … »

Je lui adressai un royal punch dans les mâchoires avant de partir, furieux, vaquer à mes tâches de lieutenant.


	3. Chapter 3

_Nouveau petit chapitre...assez fleur-bleue cette fois-ci (sans écarter le lemon pour autant ^^)_

_Mais je trouve que tout va bien à Shuuhei et Kensei de toute manière, ils sont tellement faits l'un pour l'autre!  
_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez, thank you for following me T-T  
_

* * *

Des attaques répétées avaient été signalées dans les quartiers les plus pauvres du Rukongai depuis plusieurs mois. Le Capitaine-Commandant Yamamoto n'avait décidé de s'en inquiéter que récemment, en confiant le dossier « à qui bon voudrait s'en occuper ».

Malgré la charge de travail énorme que supportait déjà la Neuvième Division, je m'étais emparé de l'affaire, parfaitement conscient des difficultés que rencontraient au quotidien les habitants du Rukongai.

Après une étude complète du dossier, et après avoir trouvé quelques explications plausibles à ces événements, j'en informai Kensei.

Ce dernier tira une tête de six pieds de long lorsque je lui annonçai que je m'étais désigné volontaire pour résoudre ce mystère.

Il bougonna, en tapant du poing sur le bureau auquel il était assis.

« C'est pas vrai Hisagi… tu trouves qu'on avait pas assez de travail comme ça ? A quoi tu pensais ? Pourquoi les autres divisions n'ont pas bougé le petit doigt à ton avis ? On croule sous les missions depuis des mois sans parvenir à sortir la tête hors de l'eau, et toi tu décides de faire du zèle »

Je restai interdit devant sa réaction, et ne réussis qu'à bégayer des excuses incompréhensibles.

Kensei se frotta la nuque nerveusement en voyant mon expression, et reprit :

« Bon…allez, prends trois-quatre personnes avec toi, on y va »

Je le regardai déconcerté, et l'interrogeai :

« Aller où, Kensei Taicho ? »

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers moi, émit un petit ricanement et me répondit :

« Au Rukongai, bien sûr. Comment mieux résoudre le problème que d'aller sur place pour relever des indices ? »

Je lui adressai un sourire radieux, et m'exclamai :

« Oui, Kensei Taicho ! Je vous remercie ! »

Les lèvres de Kensei se tordirent en un sourire, tandis que je quittais hâtivement la pièce.

Arrivés sur place, la situation fût bien moins longue à dénouer que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Venir sur le lieu des événements était effectivement la meilleure manière de résoudre ces énigmes qui sévissaient dans le Rukongai.

La disparition de nombreuses âmes était due à un conflit entre deux clans qui s'étaient récemment formés dans les districts les plus arides. Un règlement de compte personnel semait la terreur dans ces quartiers, parmi des âmes qui n'avaient rien demandé.

Je m'apprêtais à souffler une proposition de mesure à mon Capitaine, quand ce dernier décida d'employer la manière forte, en apercevant une fillette qui se faisait malmener par des imbéciles qui voulaient jouer les gros bras. Des sons étranglés s'échappaient de ses lèvres alors que l'un d'eux l'avait empoignée fermement par le cou.

Kensei bondit sur l'homme et le jeta à terre d'une seule main alors qu'il sortait son zanpakuto pour se placer devant la fillette.

Son regard hargneux plongea dans les yeux de ses adversaires, puis il laissa volontairement son reiatsu se manifester dans la foulée, écrasant et insoutenable, obligeant les âmes qui lui faisaient face à tomber à genoux devant lui, tremblants de peur, et couverts de sueur.

Kensei avait retenu la petite de son autre main, la maintenant plaquée contre lui.

La pression spirituelle qu'il relâchait était difficilement supportable, même pour les soldats de la Neuvième Division qui nous avaient accompagnés. Ils grimaçaient sous l'effort qu'ils devaient fournir pour lutter contre cette pression démesurée.

La rage de Kensei était à son comble, et cela transparaissait nettement.

Il eut vite fait d'imposer ses conditions aux perturbateurs du 53ème district, en ajoutant à leur égard d'une voix grave et menaçante :

« Les disparitions d'âmes dans votre genre ne sont pas une grande perte pour le Gotei 13… je suis même certain que le Capitaine Kurotsuchi de la Douzième Division serait ravi d'avoir des nouveaux cobayes pour ses expériences… »

Les hommes partirent en courant à l'annonce de ces dernières menaces.

Kensei réprima peu à peu son reiatsu, avant de ranger son zanpakuto, de relever la fillette qui était tombée à terre, et de lui adresser un large sourire pour la réconforter.

Ce sourire si particulier qu'il avait, et qui laissait apparaitre toute sa dentition, ne rassurait pas du tout les autres mais avait au contraire l'effet opposé : concrètement, il faisait fuir la plupart des gens.

La petite n'échappa pas à ce principe, ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité, et Kensei en fut particulièrement irrité. Son « sourire » avait complètement disparu.

Il s'accroupit près d'elle, lui saisit l'épaule en la secouant légèrement :

« Quoi encore ? Tu as la vie sauve, tu es hors de danger, alors arrête de pleurnicher, sois forte un peu ! »

La fillette avait momentanément cessé de pleurer face à la réaction quelque peu excessive de mon Capitaine, et le fixait d'un air choqué, comme si elle se demandait si ce n'était pas lui qui représentait le plus grand danger en fin de compte.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains devant une telle incapacité à consoler, et ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire nerveux.

Kensei se tourna brusquement vers moi :

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a toi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Tu n'as qu'à t'en occuper puisque c'est ça… » Il se redressa et me toisa de toute sa hauteur.

Je fis un pas en avant, et posai délicatement ma main sur son torse à l'emplacement du 69. « Excusez-moi Taicho, ma réaction était déplacée. Je vais raccompagner l'enfant chez elle. Partez devant avec le reste de l'équipe, je vous rejoindrai directement aux Quartiers de la Neuvième Division pour le rapport ».

Alors que j'allais retirer ma main, Kensei stoppa mon geste en me saisissant le poignet. Il resserra légèrement son emprise et se pencha vers moi pour me glisser à l'oreille « Ne tarde pas trop, Shuuhei ».

L'entendre susurrer mon nom de la sorte me donna des papillons dans le bas-ventre, et je sentis que mes joues avaient dû prendre une teinte rosée. Je lui adressai un sourire gêné, et me dirigeai vers l'enfant.

Je me retournai pour le voir s'éloigner avec les soldats de la Neuvième Division.

De retour dans nos quartiers, je me rendis directement dans le bureau de Kensei afin de rédiger le rapport de notre journée.

Je le trouvai assis à son bureau, les yeux fermés, littéralement vautré sur des piles de dossiers qui avaient dû s'y accumuler ces dernières semaines.

Il n'aurait manqué qu'un petit filet de bave au coin de sa bouche pour compléter le tableau du parfait cancre.

Cela me fit sortir de mes gonds.

J'écarquillai les yeux et m'exclamai :

« Kensei-Taicho, qu'est ce que c'est que tous ces dossiers ? Depuis quand ne vous êtes-vous plus occupé des rapports de mission ? »

Kensei avait sursauté à mon intervention. Il se redressa sur sa chaise, s'étira, et se tourna vers moi pour me lancer un regard boudeur.

« … »

« Kensei-Taicho ? »

Toujours rien…je lui décochai un regard désapprobateur.

« Vous n'aviez qu'à relire, approuver et compléter brièvement ce que j'avais noté ! Nous allons en avoir pour plusieurs jours maintenant pour tout terminer cela dans les temps, voire peut-être même y passer des nuits ! »

Un sourire franc s'afficha sur la bouche de Kensei, il poussa un petit rire :

« Haha, au moins comme ça je pourrai avoir un prétexte pour te bloquer ici toute une nuit, rien qu'avec moi ! »

« Comment ? Mais…mais…arrêtez avec vos gamineries, je ne plaisante pas, vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la charge de travail que cela représente ! »

Kensei prit une mine renfrognée, et soupira l'air agacé

« Tss…je n'ai jamais été très paperasse, et tu le sais bien…j'ai horreur de ça »

Je me mis à ranger en piles ordonnées les dossiers éparpillés pêle-mêle sur le bureau, alors que Kensei se balançait nonchalamment d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise.

« Ce n'est pas une raison ! Je vais encore me faire ramasser par le Capitaine-Commandant Yamamoto moi… »

Kensei se mit à ricaner : « C'est donc ça qui te dérange le plus ? J'irai trouver le Capitaine Yamamoto pour lui demander un délai supplémentaire, en lui expliquant que tout est de ma faute…le petit Shuuhei ne se fera pas gronder comme ça ! ».

Je fis volte-face pour lui assener un regard haineux. J'avais les joues en feu. Lui me fixait de manière effrontée.

« Ne me traitez pas de gamin ! Je n'aime pas être sans arrêt rappelé à l'ordre, c'est tout ! La Neuvième Division était autrefois connue pour son sérieux, maintenant nous sommes les éternels retardataires ! Même la Huitième Division du Capitaine Shunsui Kyôraku effectue ses tâches administratives avant nous ! »

Le visage de Kensei s'était décomposé au fur et à mesure que ces mots étaient sortis de ma bouche.

Je laissai échapper un hoquet de surprise quand je réalisai les paroles que je venais de prononcer.

Je m'avançai, anxieux, vers Kensei, en tenant toujours l'un des dossiers, et posai ma main sur son épaule :

« Je…je vous demande pardon Taicho, je…ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire »

Kensei se releva brusquement en faisant tomber la chaise, s'éloigna de quelques pas et me tourna le dos.

« Ca a le mérite d'être clair au moins Shuuhei… » Grommela-t-il.

« Non ! Je me suis excusé ! Je suis désolé, ça m'a échappé ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »

Voyant qu'il ne daignait toujours pas se retourner pour me faire face, je poursuivis :

« C'est vrai que ça m'agace de devoir vous surveiller pour toutes ces formalités, mais comme vous l'avez dit, ce n'est qu'une histoire de paperasse sans grande importance…vous avez des qualités qui occultent largement ce petit détail, les qualités d'un réel Capitaine. Toute la Division respire depuis votre arrivée Kensei-Taicho, elle a repris confiance. Je ne dis pas cela pour vous faire plaisir, je le pense réellement ! Je suis heureux que vous soyez notre capitaine, et je suis fier de la Neuvième Division ! »

Je fis quelques pas pour le rejoindre, le dossier toujours à la main.

Kensei se retourna enfin pour me jeter un doux regard avant de m'enlacer dans ses bras.

« Kensei-Taicho ! »

Kensei chuchota tendrement dans le creux de mon oreille :

« Shuuhei…nous sommes seuls, alors arrête de me vouvoyer…je n'aime pas cela »

Je m'étais senti fondre quand il m'avait pris dans ses bras, mais ces dernières paroles eurent raison du peu de contenance qu'il me restait. Je rougis un peu plus, et sentis mes jambes devenir en coton. Son reiatsu m'envoyait de petites caresses presque imperceptibles. Je l'enlaçai à mon tour, et restai ainsi quelques secondes, avant de le repousser doucement et de m'écarter.

« Il faut que l'on termine cela…Kensei »

Prononcer son nom seul ne m'était toujours pas naturel. De plus, les occasions avaient été plus que rares ces dernières semaines, nous ne nous étions presque pas retrouvés en tête à tête.

« Ne sois pas si froid Shuuhei » Il s'avança dangereusement vers moi et me saisit le poignet d'une seule main, me faisant lâcher prise sur le dossier que je tenais. Ledit dossier s'éparpilla par terre dans un bruit sourd. Je me dégageai de son emprise et m'agenouillai pour ramasser les feuilles qui jonchaient le sol, sans prendre garde à son expression furieuse.

Il m'agrippa le bras, et me releva brusquement. Il posa son autre main dans le bas de mon dos pour me plaquer contre lui, et se pencha pour plonger dans mon cou. Je pouvais sentir son souffle court sur ma peau. Il remonta lentement vers ma joue en m'effleurant de ses lèvres, et murmura tendrement « Shuuhei …» avant de m'embrasser délicatement.

Son reiatsu commençait déjà à s'affoler, et à m'envelopper de son aura enivrante.

Il m'adressa un sourire enjôleur.

Je me sentais entrainé par sa démarche passionnée, mon reiatsu se mêlait peu à peu au sien.

*Encore un peu et je ne répondrai plus de rien…*

Kensei mordilla tendrement le lobe de mon oreille.

*Et voilà, il a encore gagné…*

Je lui saisis le visage pour mieux plaquer mes lèvres sur les siennes, et enfouis mes mains dans ses cheveux argentés quand il me souleva par la taille pour me coller à son corps. Je l'enlaçai de mes jambes alors que nos langues se mêlaient dans un baiser fougueux.

Kensei fit quelques pas, en me tenant fermement, et m'appuya sur le bureau. Il prit à nouveau mon visage dans ses mains et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de patienter plus longtemps Shuuhei » Il me décocha un léger sourire « … de toute évidence, tu n'as pas non plus envie d'attendre »

Je ne cherchai même pas à nier, contourner, ou ignorer sa dernière provocation…j'appuyai ma tête contre son torse et serrai le tissu de son kimono d'une main « Non, c'est vrai…je ne veux pas attendre » Je relevai la tête et l'embrassai doucement.

Kensei laissa échapper un petit grognement, avant d'ouvrir maladroitement mon kimono.

Il accéléra ses mouvements et s'attaqua à mon hakama, pendant que je finissais de quitter mon haut. Le hakama glissa à terre dans un léger froissement, bientôt rejoint par le kimono. Kensei parcourut ma peau de ses mains et embrassa délicatement mes épaules. J'entrepris de le défaire de ses vêtements, mais il arrêta mon geste à la volée, et m'embrassa.

Il ôta lui-même son haori et le mis soigneusement sur un coin du bureau.

Je souris devant cette attention particulière, qui révélait combien la Neuvième Division était importante pour lui.

Je glissai à mon tour mes mains sous son kimono, et palpai son large torse musclé. Je rapprochai mon bassin du sien pour sentir son érection qui pointait à travers les tissus.

Kensei continuait ses caresses, et commença à insérer un doigt dans mon intimité.

Cela me fit échapper une petite exclamation de surprise. Je commençais à fondre sous son toucher.

Je tentai à nouveau d'ôter les textiles qui séparaient encore sa peau de la mienne : mon geste fut plus brusque que je ne l'aurais souhaité, et le kimono s'ouvrit dans un craquement qui n'augurait rien de bon pour lui…

« Shuuhei ! Voilà un nouveau kimono déchiré par tes soins…petit impatient ! »

Je saisis d'une main son épaule gauche qui était à présent découverte, et fit tomber définitivement l'habit par terre de mon autre main.

Je plaçai un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Shhhh ! Tu as commencé cela Kensei, alors prends tes responsabilités ! »

Mon Capitaine sourit avant d'ajouter « Je n'avais nullement l'intention d'arrêter ».

Il quitta lui-même rapidement son hakama et ses sous-vêtements pour présenter son corps si parfait à mon regard. Il m'ôta les dernières pièces de tissu qui me couvraient, et réitéra ses caresses et baisers passionnés.

Je redécouvrais moi-même son corps de mes mains.

Il inséra peu à peu d'autres doigts, jusqu'à ce que je commence à bouger de moi-même une fois habitué. Il prenait son temps, et je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Je l'exhortai à stopper ses cajoleries pour qu'il me pénètre enfin.

« Vite…Kensei…je t'en prie, viens…. »

Un éclair malicieux traversa son regard.

« Comment ? »

« Je n'en peux plus, fais vite…nnnh » Je venais de pousser un nouveau geignement de protestation.

« Et qu'attends-tu de moi ? »

« Viens…en moi, vite ! » J'avais chuchoté ces derniers mots au creux de son oreille, après avoir enlacé son cou de mes bras.

Son membre durci se fraya alors précautionneusement un chemin dans ma chair, jusqu'à atteindre un point qui m'arracha un cri de jouissance.

Il resta ainsi quelques instants, immobile, le temps que je m'habitue.

Puis il commença à dessiner de lents mouvements de son bassin, en se retirant et s'enfonçant pour m'offrir le plus intense des plaisirs. Au bout de quelques minutes, il imposa sa propre cadence : je sentais sa verge se retirer et entrer rapidement en moi, alors que son bassin venait heurter mes fesses dans un claquement sourd à chaque poussée. Il avait agrippé mon sexe d'une main, et reproduisait sur lui des va et vient en rythme avec ses oscillations.

Je finis par jouir en déversant dans sa main et sur mon torse une semence épaisse et blanchâtre. Kensei effectua encore quelques poussées, avant de jouir en moi quand je me contractai délibérément autour de lui. Il se retira, et me serra contre lui, toujours entre mes cuisses, en laissant ses lèvres remonter lentement le long de mon cou jusqu'à ma joue, où il dessina de sa langue le 69 qui s'y trouvait.

Kensei me couvrait de baisers, tout en parcourant délicatement de ses mains les courbes de mon bassin. Il effleurait chaque millimètre de ma peau en laissant une sensation brûlante sur son sillage.

Il m'embrassa plus passionnément et recommença à caresser mon entrejambe.

« Aaaah Non, Kensei, pas plus, arrête… »

Je tentai de le repousser de mon avant-bras, mais il stoppa mon geste sans difficulté, d'une forte poigne, et me redressa précipitamment en m'asseyant à nouveau au bord du bureau. Il jeta alors au sol son haori de son autre main, avant de me déposer dessus.

Sa voix grave et haletante se fit à nouveau entendre, alors qu'il reprenait ses caresses insistantes sur mon corps :

« Oui…je vais arrêter…d'accord… encore… encore juste un peu… »

Il s'allongea en pesant de tout son poids sur mon corps, avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau d'un grand coup de bassin en moi.

« Aah ! »

Son mouvement brusque m'avait désarçonné. Mes sens étaient en ébullition, je ne pensais plus qu'à lui. Je m'agrippais à son dos, au rythme de ses langoureuses poussées. Son reiatsu était de nouveau en folie, je pouvais le sentir par à-coups, quand il venait me lécher le visage, le cou et le torse, tel des flammes.

Mon esprit s'embrouillait, alors qu'il allait et venait à un rythme effréné entre mes cuisses. Mes lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper soupirs et gémissements étouffés.

Lui malaxait bestialement mes cuisses et mes hanches. J'entendais des sons rauques sortir du fond de sa gorge sous l'effet du désir et du plaisir, et cela ne faisait qu'attiser mon excitation. Je soulevai mes paupières, et lui jetai un regard : j'adorais cette expression de jouissance qui se dessinait sur son visage en ces moments.

« Aaah…Kensei » Je resserrai l'emprise de mes jambes autour de sa taille.

Kensei approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille pour y chuchoter, le timbre haletant :

« Je t'aime Shuuhei, je t'aime »

J'étais en proie à son aura, ses caresses, ses mouvements, sa voix, et même jusqu'à son souffle.

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et susurrai :

« Je..je t'aime aussi Kensei, je t'aime tellement ! »

Je jouis au même instant.

Kensei agrippa mes cheveux, et contracta le bas de son corps une dernière fois avant de se déverser en moi, en poussant une exclamation de contentement.

Il relâcha ses muscles, et s'effondra contre moi. Il resta là, sans bouger.

« … Kensei ? » Je passai tendrement mes doigts dans ses mèches argentées.

« … Ton corps est un véritable délice Shuuhei…je ne m'en lasserai jamais… »

Il tourna sa tête vers moi, me sourit, et ajouta, le regard espiègle :

« Et que dire de ces expressions qui animent ton visage ! »

J'émis un petit rire, en détournant le regard.

« Ne sois pas idiot…et tu verrais tes propres traits dans ces moments…ça vaut tout autant le coup d'œil »

Il ricana, et reposa sa tête contre mon torse, avant de prononcer ces derniers mots d'une voix envoûtante :

« Je n'y peux rien…ni toi, ni moi n'y pouvons plus rien… ».

J'attrapai les kimonos qui étaient à nos côtés et nous couvrit avec.

Il ferma les yeux. Nous nous endormîmes ainsi, à même le sol, l'un contre l'autre.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que nos corps ne s'étaient pas mêlés, et que je n'avais pas senti sa chaleur réconfortante en moi.

Aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer ce que je ressentais en cet instant. Un sentiment de plénitude complète m'avait envahi. Je savais que notre histoire ne faisait que commencer, et s'intensifierait encore, et que malgré les difficultés qui ne manqueraient pas de se présenter sur notre chemin, Kensei et moi saurions y faire face. J'avais de nouveau une confiance illimitée en mon Capitaine…non, ce n'était pas seulement ça…j'avais trouvé la personne capable d'assouvir mes désirs les plus profonds, de partager mon quotidien, de me soutenir, et de m'aimer tel que je me présentais à elle.

Je serrais Kensei dans mes bras.

« Mmmh ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a Shuuhei ? » dit Kensei, la voix ensommeillée et légèrement enrouée.

« Oh, rien, rien du tout… »

Je me hasardais cependant à poursuivre :

« Je…je t'aime Kensei » J'avais prononcé ces dernières paroles à voix basse, comme un soupir.

Je sentis Kensei m'enlacer plus fermement, avant de m'adresser ces mots qui parvenaient à affoler les battements de mon cœur :

« … Je t'aime Shuuhei ».


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre un peu plus long à nouveau, dans lequel Kensei et Shuuhei vont vivre de douloureux moments : ce chapitre essaie de faire ressortir au mieux leur personnalité, et fait des clins d'oeil à certains passages officiels de l'histoire de Bleach.  
_

_C'est plutôt rare, mais une chanson n'a pas arrêté de me trotter dans la tête à l'écriture de ce chapitre: "Spectrum" de Florence et Vous-savez-qui (je précise n'avoir aucun droit sur cette superbe musique, qui est la propriété privée de ses merveilleux auteurs et interprètes).  
_

_Bonne lecture!  
_

* * *

_Récit du point de vue de Shuuhei_

« Oh mais c'est pas vrai, tu vas arrêter avec ça Kensei ! »

J'arrachai ma main à son emprise.

Juste à temps.

En effet, Unohana-sama venait d'apparaitre à l'angle du couloir.

« Bonjour Unohana Taicho »

Kensei me dévisageait de son air bougon, sans accorder la moindre attention au Capitaine de la Quatrième Division.

Je me plaçai entre elle et lui, et assenai un bon coup de talon sur le bout du pied de mon propre Capitaine.

« Ugffh ! Bon..Bonjour Unohana Taicho »

La jolie et douce femme nous adressa un sourire chaleureux et nous salua tous deux avant de poursuivre son chemin.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça, ça fait mal tu sais »

Je soupirai d'exaspération.

« Et risquer d'essuyer la colère du Capitaine Unohana ? Sûrement pas… »

Kensei me saisit l'avant-bras, et s'interposa brusquement devant moi, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres :

« Tu préfères t'exposer à mon propre courroux ? »

Je le regardai de haut en bas, et répondit, de la manière la plus neutre possible :

« Sans hésiter. »

Je me remis à marcher, amusé par l'expression déçue qui venait d'apparaitre sur le visage de Kensei.

Ce dernier resta immobile un instant, puis se mit à courir derrière moi.

« Hey ! Attends ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?! Tu t'en tireras pas aussi facilement ! »

Je sentis qu'un sourire idiot se dessinait sur ma figure, alors que mon bruyant Capitaine ronchonnait dans mon dos. Décidément, il était vraiment facile de faire en sorte que cet homme au tempérament de feu s'emporte.

*Parfait, au moins il est en bonne condition pour assurer la mission qui nous attend…*

Nous devions rencontrer des nobles qui avaient tenté d'acheter une partie des effectifs du Gotei 13, ce qui était parfaitement inadmissible, mais tout de même délicat à leur faire comprendre, en sachant que c'était eux qui étaient à la source des principaux revenus des Divisions.

Le Capitaine-Commandant Yamamoto avait confié cette tâche à la Neuvième Division, estimant que nous serions les mieux à même de trouver une solution diplomatique adaptée.

J'avais décidé d'opter pour une tactique simple, mais efficace, que j'avais vu à l'œuvre dans des vieilles séries policières du monde humain dont je raffolais : la technique du « gentil et du méchant flics ». Kensei était échauffé à souhait, et saurait se montrer particulièrement odieux à leur égard. Je n'aurais qu'à intervenir, l'air gêné, en proposant à ces messieurs des « recours intermédiaires à leur requête », qu'ils s'empresseraient d'accepter, ne serait-ce que pour échapper à l'ambiance lourde et pesante que promettait de créer mon Capitaine.

Ca ne rata pas.

Arrivés devant la grande salle de réunion du Gotei 13, où nous attendaient nos interlocuteurs, Kensei passa devant moi, ouvrant les battants de la porte en les fracassant contre le mur.

« Bon, alors, où sont ces ordures pleines d'oseille qu'on en finisse ?! »

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard…_

Je tirai Kensei par le bras et le plaquai contre le mur, en le tenant fermement par son Kimono.

« Non mais ça va pas ! C'est quoi cette lubie qui t'est venue ces derniers temps ?! »

Kensei me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Une lubie ? J'ai juste envie de te tenir la main…ça va pas plus loin. »

Je ne le quittai pas du regard.

« N'importe quoi…tu te crois dans un film Hollywoodien ou quoi ?! »

Kensei parut surpris par ma réponse, mais retourna ma remarque sanglante contre moi-même.

« Tiens, tu aimes le cinéma des humains ? Je ne l'aurais pas deviné… j'adorais ça moi aussi quand je vivais là-bas… »

Je le plaquai plus fermement contre le mur :

« Arrête d'essayer de changer de sujet ! Je ne veux plus que tu fasses ça, on n'est pas des femmelettes ! »

Le visage de Kensei perdit toute expression de joie, et s'assombrit soudainement.

« Alors c'est ça ? Tu trouves que je te considère comme une _femme_ en faisant cela ? »

Le Kensei glacial qui me faisait désormais face continua à me jeter lentement et distinctement des paroles cruelles, qui s'insinuaient en moi comme un poison.

« Et lorsqu'on fait l'amour aussi alors ? Ce n'est qu'une pâle imitation de ce que peuvent ressentir un homme et une femme ensemble selon toi ? Tu dis m'aimer, mais ça ne vaut que sur l'instant, sous le coup du plaisir, lorsque je te prends, c'est bien ça ? »

Je relâchai légèrement mon emprise sur son kimono, et restai coi, ne sachant pas par où commencer pour contredire ces mots venimeux qu'il venait de m'assener.

Kensei balaya mes bras d'un geste violent, et se décolla du mur. Il me laissa là, sans m'adresser le moindre regard.

*C'est pas vrai…qu'est ce que j'ai encore dit moi…*

Je ne revis pas Kensei de toute la journée, ni le lendemain. Il semblait m'éviter du mieux qu'il pouvait, et y parvenait parfaitement.

Je détestais cela, mais avec du recul, je crois que j'aurais préféré qu'il en reste à cette position.

Ce qui suivit fût encore pire que de me savoir ignoré et évité. Mon Capitaine s'était transformé en un véritable démon…à mon égard seulement. Il était resté presque le même face aux autres, bien que son caractère irascible nous parut ressortir de plus en plus en quelques jours. Il se montrait en revanche particulièrement exigent, injuste, méprisant, cruel et froid vis-à-vis de ma personne.

La première manifestation de son changement d'attitude à mon égard avait eu lieu plusieurs semaines après notre violente discussion. S'ensuivirent d'interminables répétitions de démonstration de sa froideur et de son animosité. J'encaissais cette altération de sa personnalité pendant des semaines sans broncher, puis un mois passa, deux mois, sans que rien ne se calme. Je ne réussissais plus à me cacher mon bouleversement, et parvenais tout juste à le dissimuler en public.

Un jour où j'étais allé demander conseil à mon Capitaine relativement à un problème délicat, j'essuyai une nouvelle fois l'expression de son amertume à mon égard.

« Tu n'as qu'à voir ça avec le 3ème siège. »

« Mais… »

Il se retourna en me jetant un regard froid :

« Quoi encore ? Je n'ai pas le temps de vous materner, j'ai des choses importantes à faire. Le Lieutenant de la Neuvième Division n'est pas capable de faire ça tout seul ? ».

Sa remarque m'atteint de plein fouet, une fois de plus.

*Le Lieutenant de la Neuvième Division si, mais moi je n'en peux plus de cette situation Kensei, ça me tue !*

Je relevai la tête pour lui faire face :

« Bien sûr Taicho, je vais voir ça avec le 3ème siège. Pardonnez-moi d'avoir pris sur votre temps pour quelque chose d'aussi peu important. »

Kensei ne laissa paraitre aucune réaction. Il s'éloigna sans dire un mot.

Je le regardai s'éloigner, fermai la porte du bureau derrière lui, et m'effondrai au sol en larmes, froissant les documents dans mes mains pour retenir les cris de détresse qui cherchaient à s'échapper de ma poitrine.

Sa rancœur se manifestait même lors des missions de la Neuvième Division.

« Merci, mais je n'emmènerai qu'une dizaine de soldats de la Neuvième avec moi. Le Lieutenant Hisagi Shuuhei reste ici. »

Les shinigamis avaient regardé Kensei avec stupeur, leurs visages inquiets allant du Capitaine à moi-même, sans qu'ils ne parviennent à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Mais…Taicho, le Lieutenant Hisagi participe à toutes les missions dans le monde réel habituellement, il a une certaine habitude du terrain, et… »

« CA SUFFIT ! Depuis quand désobéissez-vous aux ordres de votre Capitaine ! J'ai de bonnes raisons de faire cela. Il y a des dossiers à remplir, et le Lieutenant Hisagi se plie très bien à cette tâche…après tout, tu aimes bien cela n'est ce pas ? »

Il avait tourné son regard glacial vers moi, ces yeux froids qu'il avait en permanence ces derniers temps.

« Je…oui, Taicho, je vais m'en occuper, après tout ce n'est pas au Capitaine de faire cela. Courage à tous pour cette mission. Je vous revois ce soir. »

L'intervention qui m'acheva eut lieu alors que je m'étais décidé à tenter de lui parler sérieusement de ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là. Je m'étais rendu dans le bureau de Kensei, où il avait pris l'habitude de travailler systématiquement le soir.

Son dégoût ne mit pas longtemps à transparaitre alors que j'entrai dans les lieux-dits.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Je… »

« Si c'est pour les papiers à signer, c'est déjà fait, je les ai faits déposer sur ton bureau. »

« Non non, ce n'est pas ça, je les ai bien trouvés d'ailleurs, merci d'avoir fait aussi rapidement Taicho »

« Si c'est pour les rapports, je n'ai pas terminé, donc tu patienteras encore une journée de plus. De toute façon le Capitaine-Commandant ne les a toujours pas réclamés »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça non plus, c'est… »

« Quoi alors ? Dépêche toi de parler, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à papoter avec toi »

Je sentis mes joues rougir de gêne. Je m'apprêtais à poursuivre, mais Kensei me coupa la parole.

« Alors c'est ça ? Le Lieutenant de la Neuvième est en manque et vient supplier son Capitaine de le prendre ?! Haha, quel Lieutenant dévergondé… »

Je levai mes yeux vers lui, horrifié :

« Co-comment ? Je n'ai jamais… »

Kensei se leva brusquement en faisant basculer sa chaise, qui heurta le sol dans un grand fracas. Il contourna le bureau pour m'attraper violemment le bras, et approcha son visage de mon oreille.

« Alors si ce n'est pour aucune de ces raisons que tu es venu Shuuhei, je te conseille de foutre le camp tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve. Tu me déranges. »

Il me repoussa vers la sortie, me faisant trébucher et heurter le cadre de la porte. Je me rattrapai de justesse, le corps tremblant, et prononçai ces paroles sans me retourner vers lui :

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir importuné Taicho, je vous laisse, et pardonnez-moi encore de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps. »

Je sortis précipitamment, refermant la porte du bureau dans mon dos, et partis en courant vers ma chambre où je pourrais laisser libre cours à ma détresse et ma souffrance, loin de cet homme cruel et amer que je ne reconnaissais plus.

*Tout est de ma faute…si seulement je n'avais rien dit ce jour-là…ou plutôt, si seulement je lui avais _expliqué_… Plus rien ne saura le rapprocher de moi désormais*.

Je maudissais mon caractère et ma personnalité, qui m'avaient fait perdre l'être le plus cher à mon cœur.

* * *

_Récit du point de vue de Kensei_

Je n'en pouvais plus de cette situation.

Je me montrais de plus en plus froid face à Shuuhei, et ce dernier ne bronchait pas, comme si tout était normal, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu entre nous qu'une simple relation de Capitaine à Lieutenant. Il n'avait même pas cherché à s'expliquer.

Son indifférence m'exaspérait, alors que moi, je bouillonnais de l'intérieur. Me rappeler ses paroles de ce jour-là me mettait dans une rage folle.

Il m'était insupportable de passer le moindre moment avec lui dans ce contexte.

Et d'un autre côté, je restais irrémédiablement attaché à lui, dans l'espoir que tout redeviendrait _comme avant_.

Je regardai mon hakama, légèrement soulevé par ce qui avait commencé à pointer dessous. Je soupirai.

*Décidément, ce corps n'obéit à rien. Abstinence des plus complètes, j'avais dit*.

Et le pire, c'est que le seul moyen pour moi de me libérer maintenant, c'était en imaginant ce Lieutenant maudit…

Shuuhei…son corps finement sculpté, ce 69 tatoué sur sa joue, ses cheveux corbeau, ses expressions si flagrantes, sa voix haletante…

Assis contre le mur, j'avais passé une main sous mon hakama, et avais commencé à faire des va et vient sur ma verge douloureuse.

J'essayais de me remémorer la douce sensation d'être en lui, la chaleur de sa peau, ses muscles saillants.

J'accélérai les mouvements de ma main, en me recroquevillant sur moi-même de plaisir.

« Ugh »

J'imaginais ses joues rosies par nos ébats, ses mains agrippant mon dos, son regard embué scrutant la moindre expression sur mon visage en ces instants…

« Ha ! Shuuhei ! »

J'ouvris les yeux et retirai ma main, pleine de ma semence.

Une voix me fit sursauter.

« Tu es vraiment ridicule. Si tu l'aimes tant que ça, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? »

Shinji me toisait, adossé contre la porte qu'il avait dû refermer derrière lui sans que je m'en aperçoive, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Je détournai le regard, en remettant mon hakama à peu près en place.

« Pff…je peux savoir depuis quand tu es là ? La scène t'a plu ? »

Shinji leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas en jouant la provocation que tu effaceras les problèmes tu sais ».

Je me redressai rapidement, et pris un mouchoir sur mon bureau pour me nettoyer. J'attachai alors solidement mon hakama, et me dirigeai vers le lavabo à l'angle de la pièce.

« Que veux-tu que je réponde ? Je n'y peux rien…j'ai essayé de me défaire de son image, mais il semblerait que je n'arrive pas à me soulager quand je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre que Shuuhei. Alors je fais tout seul »

« Non mais tu es vraiment encore plus pitoyable que ce que je croyais…tu as choisi d'ignorer la question en _essayant simplement avec quelqu'un d'autre _? C'est vraiment pathétique… »

Je me retournai les mains trempées, en brandissant le poing vers lui.

« J'ai pas besoin de tes leçons de morale à la noix Shinji ! Je contrôle pas toujours figure toi, je bande, c'est tout, et j'allais pas rester comme ça, alors oui, j'ai essayé de revenir à ce que je connaissais avant Shuuhei, mais ça ne marche plus pour moi, je n'en veux plus, je ne veux plus rien d'autre que lui, je ne veux que Shuuhei…alors j'en suis réduit à…_ça _».

Ma voix s'était peu à peu calmée alors que je criais sur Shinji.

J'attrapai une serviette au vol, et allai m'asseoir au bureau.

« Je ne suis qu'un gros pervers…et je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose que lui »

Shinji passa sa main dans les cheveux.

« Pff…Où est le problème à ça ? Ca ne te causait aucun souci quelques mois en arrière. Pourquoi tu t'es mis à te poser ce genre de question…je peux savoir ce qu'il vous est arrivé à tous les deux ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas. Les choses ont changé, pas pour moi, mais pour Shuuhei ».

« Comment ça ? »

Je ricanai nerveusement.

« Shuuhei n'a jamais eu cette sensation en lui, cette sensation que _moi_ j'ai pour lui. Ce n'était que du batifolage, un moyen de passer le temps pour lui, rien de plus… »

« N'importe quoi… »

Exaspéré par la nonchalance de Shinji, je me redressai et lui lançai la serviette à la figure…qu'il reçut en pleine poire sans avoir esquissé le moindre geste pour la stopper.

« TU N'EN SAIS RIEN ! Il me l'a dit, alors j'ai décidé de m'éloigner de lui depuis ce jour, je ne veux pas de ça, je ne veux pas de ce genre de relation avec lui, juste pour satisfaire ce corps luxurieux qu'est le mien, ça ne m'intéresse plus »

Shinji avait écarté la serviette de sa main et s'avança pour la reposer sur mon bureau. Il me jeta un de ses regards sérieux qu'il ne prenait qu'en de rares occasions.

« Shuuhei n'a jamais rien ressenti pour toi ? Et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi il est l'ombre de lui-même depuis des mois ? On peut s'apercevoir à vue d'œil qu'il a perdu du poids. Il a l'esprit ailleurs en permanence, et passe toutes ses soirées sans exception à boire à la taverne avec les lieutenants Matsumoto Rangiku et Kira Izuru…encore plus outrageusement que d'habitude je veux dire. Je parie qu'ils essaient de lui redonner le moral en vain, pffff…pauvre Hisagi-san. Même ses compétences de Lieutenant en sont affectées…le Capitaine-Commandant parle d'intervenir pour désigner un nouveau Vice-Capitaine pour la Neuvième Division. »

Je serrai mes poings de colère.

« Cette décision ne lui appartient pas ! Je suis le Capitaine de la Neuvième Division, moi seul ai l'autorité pour estimer qui est à même d'assurer ce poste de Lieutenant ! »

« Ne t'énerve pas Kensei, je sais…mais tu devrais quand même tenir compte de ce que je t'ai dit, pour une fois »

Il s'était avancé vers la porte en prononçant ces derniers mots. La porte se referma sur lui, dans un léger claquement.

* * *

_Récit du point de vue de Kensei_

Mashiro apparut soudainement dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Kenseiiiii ! »

Je relevai la tête pour la regarder.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Mashiro ? »

Cette dernière fit la moue, se rua dans la pièce, et posa sa main grande ouverte sur mon bureau, positionnant son autre main sur sa hanche.

« Même pas un bonsoir Kensei ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'un rustre ! Et tu ne me demandes même pas des nouvelles ? »

Je la regardai, agacé :

« On s'est déjà vu plusieurs fois dans la journée Mashiro… »

Elle plaça son autre main sur sa hanche, fronça les sourcils et reprit :

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison ! Tu imagines ce que j'ai vécu cette journée ?! Ca a été ééééépuisant pour moi, et… »

Je posai stylos et papiers, et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, sachant que maintenant qu'elle était lancée, le moins fatiguant pour moi serait encore de la laisser terminer son récit….qui fût long…très long…

Je sentais mon impatience monter en intensité minute après minute. J'avais pris ma tête entre mes mains, les coudes appuyés sur la table. Le discours de Mashiro s'était transformé en un brouhaha lointain depuis les premiers instants de la narration de ses péripéties.

« Tu as écouté Kensei ? »

Je me tirai de la torpeur dans laquelle j'étais entré, et recroisai mes bras sur ma poitrine.

« Oui oui… »

Mashiro soupira grossièrement, mais ne fit aucune remarque.

Elle poussa tout à coup une exclamation, les yeux écarquillés, et s'écria :

« J'allais complètement oublier ! Le Capitaine Hitsugaya de la Dixième Division m'a demandé de venir te chercher ! Il semblerait que Hisagi-san ait encore fait des siennes avec les Lieutenants Matsumoto Rangiku et Kira Izuru ! »

Je me relevai brusquement, irrité par son étourderie :

« IDIOTE ! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ETRE AUSSI TETE EN L'AIR ! »

Mashiro recula de quelques pas en sautillant, porta ses mains à sa bouche, la larme à l'œil en bonne comédienne.

« Méchant Kenseiiii ! Je suis venue jusqu'ici pour te donner cette information, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? »

Elle rouvrit grand les yeux, et ajouta l'air taquin :

« Et tu n'as pas envie de savoir où ils sont ? »

Je serrai les poings de colère, et crispai ma mâchoire pour ne pas me remettre à lui hurler dessus.

Je fis rapidement le tour du bureau, me dirigeai droit vers la porte, et intimai à Mashiro, sans la regarder, de m'emmener sur les lieux-dits.

Elle passa devant moi, et s'engagea dans le couloir en chantonnant. Je lui emboitai le pas.

« Plus vite Mashiro, dépêche-toi »

Cette dernière se retourna pour m'adresser un clin d'œil :

« Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça Kensei, je suis sûre qu'Hisagi va bien et que l'on s'est occupé de lui »

Je grognai en signe de protestation.

« C'est pas le problème…si on pouvait arriver le plus vite possible pour qu'il arrête de déshonorer un peu plus la Neuvième Division, ce serait bien… »

Leur petite fête avait eu lieu dans les quartiers de la Dixième Division … pire, dans le _bureau_ du Capitaine Hitsugaya.

La scène qui s'offrit à mes yeux fut encore pire que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Mon Lieutenant trônait au milieu de la pièce, en fundoshi, assis à même le sol. Le Lieutenant Kira Izuru, également en fundoshi, s'était endormi contre son épaule.

Le lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku était la seule encore vêtue à peu près décemment, bien que son kimono soit largement ouvert sur sa poitrine opulente.

Elle-même par terre, appuyée contre une étagère dans l'angle de la pièce, elle chantait à tue tête une vieille comptine populaire du Rukongai, et Shuuhei l'encourageait en terminant chacune de ses phrases en cœur avec elle.

D'innombrables bouteilles vides de saké jonchaient le sol.

Sidéré, je finis par détacher mes yeux de ce spectacle désolant, pour regarder le Capitaine Hitsugaya qui contemplait la scène, l'air passablement agacé, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

*Mmm, le Capitaine Hitsugaya a l'air d'en avoir eu plus qu'assez pour la soirée…*

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers Mashiro et moi-même, et nous lança un regard transperçant :

« Ah, vous êtes enfin là… le Capitaine Otoribashi Rojuro devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes…pourquoi est-ce que vous avez tant tardé ? »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Mashiro, cherchant à lui faire avouer son étourderie, mais cette dernière avait choisi de s'avancer vers les Lieutenants pour se mettre à chanter avec eux, refusant d'endosser la moindre responsabilité dans notre retard…

Je décidai de répondre de manière confuse :

« Euh…j'avais des choses…importantes, à faire, donc…euh, je suis venu aussi rapidement que possible ».

Le Capitaine Hitsugaya haussa les épaules et poursuivit :

« Peu importe, maintenant que vous êtes là, dépêchez-vous d'emmener votre Lieutenant, sinon Matsumoto ne s'arrêtera jamais…Je crois que l'on évoquera la question de leur sanction demain, ils ne comprendraient pas grand-chose si on se mettait à leur parler maintenant ».

J'hochai la tête en signe d'approbation.

* * *

_Récit du point de vue de Shuuhei_

Ma voix s'étrangla lorsque je m'aperçus que Kensei se trouvait dans la pièce. Non, je ne rêvais pas, il discutait avec le Capitaine Hitsugaya.

Je le regardai attentivement, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là.

Mashiro avait dû l'accompagner, elle s'était assise aux côtés de Rangiku et riait à gorge déployée avec elle.

Rangiku, les joues rosées par l'alcool, prit la parole :

« Alors ça y est, les Capitaines sont venus chercher leurs Lieutenants polissons ? Pour une fois que l'on s'amusait… »

Mashiro se releva et s'avança précipitamment dans le dos de Kensei, lui saisissant le pan de son haori :

« Dis, dis, Kensei ! Tu connais cette chanson toi aussi, n'est ce pas ? Allez, tu la chantes avec nous ? Ohh, tu es gêné parce qu'il y a d'autres Capitaine et Lieutenants dans la pièce ? Mais tu sais, il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte à s'amuser un peu de temps en temps ! Allez Kensei, au moins le refrain ! »

Mashiro commençait à fredonner la mélodie d'une petite voix cristalline.

La voix de Kensei explosa dans la pièce :

« Mais elle va se taire cette petite peste ?! »

Kensei avait fait volte-face et toisait Mashiro d'un air menaçant.

La scène qui suivit aurait très bien pu être insérée dans l'un de ces films à l'eau de rose du monde humain… Mashiro porta sa main à sa joue, fit couler quelques larmes silencieuses du recoin de ses yeux, et prit une fausse voix désespérée qui ne collait pas du tout avec la Vizard joyeuse et dissipée que tout le monde connaissait :

« Kenseiiiiii…. Snif….quelle méchancetéééé ! Et moi qui voulais juste détendre l'atmosphèèèèèère….snif »

*Décidément, cette fille était pleine de ressources surprenantes…*

Je sentis ma mâchoire se décrocher sous la surprise, et restai là, sans bouger, à suivre les événements qui s'ensuivirent.

Kensei cria sur Mashiro à plusieurs reprises, avant de sembler reprendre son calme. Il braqua son regard sur moi alors, et ordonna de sa voix grave :

« Debout Hisagi, on s'en va. Tu t'es assez ridiculisé comme ça. A croire que tu as déjà terminé toutes tes tâches de la semaine et que tu t'ennuyais »

Je fermai finalement ma mâchoire, et pris une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

« Ah mais non non, c'est pas çaaa ! Mais je voudrais bien rester encore un peu… »

J'optai pour un franc sourire à l'égard de mon Capitaine, dans l'espoir qu'il accède à ma requête.

Nouvelle grimace affligée de ce dernier.

« Allez steuplait, un tout petit peu…nooon ?! T'es vraiment dur Kensei…. »

Je repoussai Izuru sur le côté, qui s'affala de tout son long sur le dos, bras et jambes écartées. Je marchai à quatre pattes jusqu'au mur, et me laissai aller de nouveau contre ce dernier, épuisé, comme un vieux mollusque dépourvu de toute motivation pour se mouvoir. Cette image qui m'était venue à l'esprit provoqua un nouveau fou-rire chez moi.

Ce dût être la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour mon Capitaine.

Il laissa échapper un grognement d'exaspération :

« Tss, ça suffit maintenant ! »

Une expression de fureur recouvrit son visage, et il s'avança précipitamment vers moi.

Je tentai de reculer, mais je ne pus aller bien loin, étant donné que j'avais oublié que j'étais dos à un mur…

Kensei se pencha en une fraction de seconde, et me releva par la taille pour me jeter sur son épaule.

Il se retourna brusquement vers Mashiro :

« Ramasse ses affaires, on part ! »

Mashiro regarda Kensei d'un air curieux, mais choisit de lui obéir sans broncher…peut-être venait-elle de réaliser que nous avions poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin…

Kensei adressa un bref signe de tête au Capitaine Hitsugaya, et sortit le premier de la salle, sa mauvaise humeur transparaissant nettement. Mashiro nous emboita le pas, mes habits et mon zanpakuto dans les mains.

Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil, et je lui répondis en lui faisant de grands coucous de ma main droite, tout content que son caractère habituel soit revenu.

Je reçus dans la foulée une claque sur les fesses qui résonna dans tout le couloir :

« Aïe ! »

« Je te conseille d'arrêter tes pitreries maintenant, tu en as assez fait comme ça pour aujourd'hui » m'assena Kensei d'une voix qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion.

« Nng » Je frottai ma fesse endolorie de ma main disponible sans dire un mot.

Kensei choisit de passer par les terrasses extérieures. L'air frais de la nuit me fit peu à peu reprendre mes esprits.

Arrivés vers l'entrée des quartiers de la Neuvième Division, Mashiro rompit le silence qui s'était installé entre nous :

« Kensei, je rentre me coucher, ma chambre est de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Je te laisse tout ça, ça va aller n'est ce pas ? »

Kensei se retourna lentement vers elle pour prendre les objets qu'elle lui tendait.

« Mmh, oui, merci Mashiro…et…euh…désolé pour tout à l'heure… »

Je ne pus voir la tête que fit Mashiro en cet instant, mais j'entendis clairement sa réponse :

« Pas de souci Kensei ! Ah là là, qu'est ce que tu ferais sans moi de toute manière, ne ?! » Elle partit en courant avant que mon supérieur ait pu riposter.

Je sentais le bras de Kensei qui entourait fermement ma taille, et ressentais les chocs produits par le moindre de ses pas.

Sa chaleur et son odeur enivrante commençaient à me rendre fou…je n'étais plus qu'une boule de feu, alors que mon esprit l'imaginait m'enlacer de son emprise puissante.

Je sentis que la partie inférieure de mon corps avait commencé à réagir, je ne pus contrôler mon envie de me laisser délicieusement aller à une telle tentation.

Kensei dut percevoir l'embrasement soudain qui s'était emparé de moi.

« Eh oh, Shuuhei, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

« Nng… je ne fais rien… »

« Mais oui, c'est ça, et tu as une carotte magique qui vient de te pousser entre les jambes ? »

J'agrippai son Haori de mes mains.

« Désolé, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que je contrôle ! »

Je sentis un rire parcourir le corps de Kensei.

« Toi alors… »

Je sentis quelque chose de chaud et humide remonter le long de ma fesse gauche. Je poussai un cri lorsque je compris qu'il s'agissait de la langue de Kensei.

« Ah ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

Je sentis un rire parcourir la poitrine de Kensei.

« Quel doux cri d'extase Hisagi ! »

Je ne répondis rien mais resserrai mon étreinte sur son haori.

Bercé par sa tiédeur, et ses pas qui se répercutaient dans tout mon corps, je finis par m'endormir sur son épaule.

* * *

Je me réveillai allongé sur un divan. Un seul coup d'œil dans les alentours de la pièce me fit prendre conscience que je me trouvais…dans les appartements de mon Capitaine.

Je n'y étais jamais resté longtemps, juste en coup de vent pour venir donner des informations primordiales à Kensei, ou pour venir chercher des documents importants. Je me redressai pour me caler contre l'accoudoir. Quelqu'un m'avait remis mon uniforme de Lieutenant.

Kensei avait dû s'apercevoir que j'étais éveillé, il s'avança près du divan et s'accroupit pour faire face à mon visage, l'air très sérieux…_vraiment_, très sérieux.

Je déglutis avec difficulté.

« Kensei-Taicho…je suis navré pour ma conduite, et que vous ayez dû… »

Kensei me coupa la parole :

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, on n'en parlera pas avant demain… » Petit sourire en coin « Mais je suis étonné, tu te souviens ? »

*Hélas, oui T-T*

« Je…oui, partiellement. Je vous ai causé des problèmes. »

Kensei me fit signe de laisser tomber.

« Je t'ai dit qu'on en parlerait demain. De toute façon, je crois que le Capitaine Hitsugaya a une petite idée de la sanction qui sera le mieux adaptée à votre cas, tes amis et toi ! »

*Pas çaaaa ! Une sanction fixée par le Capitaine de la Dixième Division ?! Cette fois, Rangiku, Izuru et moi-même étions cuits pour de bon ! T-T*

« Je crois…qu'il faudrait que l'on discute, toi et moi, Shuuhei »

Je regardai mon Capitaine sans comprendre.

Il enchaina, sans perdre le contact avec mes yeux :

« Ces derniers mois ont été insupportables à vivre…sans toi à mes côtés »

Il prit mes mains dans les siennes, et me livra un regard éploré.

« Je me suis montré odieux avec toi, mais il est temps que je fasse le premier pas, sinon cette abominable situation ne prendra jamais fin. Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas du genre à exprimer tes émotions facilement, et moi non plus…mais il faut bien que l'un de nous deux cède. »

Il marqua une courte pause. Mes mains étaient devenues moites sous l'angoisse qui s'était emparée de moi, mais Kensei ne relâcha pas son emprise.

Il reprit, calmement, en regardant nos mains :

« Est-ce que…est-ce qu'il y a une chance pour que tu me reviennes, que tout ça n'ait été qu'un quiproquo, un vilain malentendu ? Tu t'étais montré si froid ce jour-là… »

J'enfouis ma tête dans son torse. Une chaleur épouvantable s'était nichée sur mes joues. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux, et coulèrent lentement sur mes joues incandescentes, avant de venir se coller aux muscles saillants de Kensei.

« Je ne le fais pas exprès… »

Kensei eut un sursaut de surprise sous mon geste, puis me tapota maladroitement dans le dos.

« Je sais, je sais… je peux pas te reprocher ça, je fais pareil…on est des empotés des sentiments mon Lieutenant »

Sa remarque m'arracha un sourire. Je serrai plus fermement sa tunique.

« Alors…tu ne crois pas que tu me dois quelques explications quand même ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de repartir sur un malentendu. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu avais honte de ce qu'il se passait entre nous, mais… »

Je pris appui sur son torse pour le repousser, et lui faire face. J'étais hors de moi.

« Tu ne comprends vraiment rien à rien Kensei ! »

Ce dernier afficha une mine désappointée, et légèrement vexée.

« Je n'ai pas honte, je n'ai jamais eu honte…c'est tellement blessant que tu aies pu croire une chose pareille ! Non mais pour qui est ce que tu me prends ?! »

Je lui décochai un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

« Aïe ! »

Kensei stoppa mon geste alors que je m'apprêtais à lui infliger un nouveau coup dans l'autre épaule.

« Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris ! » Il frotta à nouveau son épaule, et ajouta « Cette facette de ta personnalité ne m'avait pas trop manqué bizarrement »

Une larme coula à nouveau le long de ma joue droite. Je bégayai sous l'effet de l'émotion.

« Je…j'ai pas honte…j'ai…j'ai _peur_, espèce d'idiot ! »

Kensei me regarda, incrédule.

« Peur ? »

« Oui, peur ! Peur d'afficher cela au regard des autres, parce que je ne sais pas comment ils l'accepteraient…et que je ne veux pas avoir à soumettre ce qui nous lie à leur avis, ça ne les regarde pas, ce ne sont pas leurs affaires !

Et aussi… j'ai peur qu'ils l'apprennent et que le jour où je me retrouverai à nouveau seul je doive essuyer leurs regards interrogatifs et leur pitié… »

Je repris mon souffle, me relevai du divan, et effaçai d'un geste brusque les larmes qui s'étaient déversées de mes yeux.

« Tu es content maintenant, je t'ai dit ce que je _ressentais_, ça te rend heureux ? Je suis pas doué pour ça… »

Kensei se redressa, saisit mes poignets, et plongea ses yeux dans les miens, avant de répondre :

« Oui, je suis heureux de ce que tu viens de me dire »

Il soupira, une expression soulagée sur son visage.

« Pfff…et dire que ce n'était que ça… »

Je lui jetai un regard courroucé :

« Que ça ? Tu réalises ce que ça m'a coûté pour te dire ça ? »

Il sourit à pleine dents, ce sourire qui me faisait tant rire, avant de m'enlacer et d'enfouir sa tête dans mon cou.

« Je sais Shuuhei…merci. Laisse-moi te répondre quant à tes inquiétudes : je me moque que quelqu'un l'apprenne, tout simplement parce que quoi qu'ils en pensent, cela ne changera en rien mon…attachement pour toi. Je trouverai toujours une solution, quelle qu'elle soit, pour que l'on puisse rester ensemble, même si ce n'est pas à Soul Society.

Et je n'ai pas, mais alors pas du tout, l'intention de te laisser derrière moi, quand bien même tu me supplierais. »

Il saisit mon visage entre ses mains légèrement calleuses, et le dirigea vers le sien, probablement pour voir mes réactions.

« Regarde-moi d'ailleurs, je suis incapable de tenir plus de quelques mois sans toi ! »

Il plongea sur mes lèvres, sans ajouter un autre mot, et m'embrassa du baiser le plus tendre qu'il ne m'ait jamais donné.

Je le laissai se détacher de moi, puis passai mes bras autour de son cou pour l'enlacer, et engageai un baiser passionné, sauvage, auquel Kensei répondit aussitôt. Je ne parvenais toujours pas à réaliser le renversement de situation inespéré qui venait de se produire. Mon cœur avait fait l'ascenseur pendant ces dernières minutes, et mes pauvres nerfs avaient réellement souffert ces derniers mois…

Kensei plongea ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

« Je retrouve mon Shuuhei passionné alors ? Je suis tellement heureux… »

Kensei me livra un sourire béat, et poursuivit, l'air moqueur :

« Oh, ça me fait penser que tu avais un léger souci technique lorsque je t'ai amené ici… »

Piqué au vif par ses taquineries, auxquelles je n'avais plus été exposé depuis longtemps, je ronchonnai :

« Pff…et on se demande pourquoi… »

J'exerçai une pression au niveau des clavicules de Kensei pour le forcer à s'allonger sur le divan. Je grimpai alors à califourchon sur lui, en maintenant mon regard dirigé vers le sien.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Qu'est ce que tu…fais ? »

Je lui adressai un sourire carnassier.

« _J'exprime mes émotions_ »

Nouveau sourire laissant apparaitre les belles dents de mon Capitaine.

« Plaisant… »

Je détachai son kimono et plongeai sur son torse. Promenant mes mains le long de ses côtes, j'embrassai tendrement la surface de sa peau à l'emplacement de son cœur, avant d'aller malmener ses mamelons, prenant cette tendre chair entre mes dents, jouant avec. J'embrassai fougueusement le tatouage sur ses abdominaux. Je descendis ensuite vers son nombril, et y enfouis ma langue, avant d'en tracer le contour.

Je relevai la tête pour avoir un aperçu de mon Capitaine.

Il restait immobile et me fixait sans ciller, les joues légèrement colorées.

Je me penchai et repartis à la découverte des traits de son corps. Je parcourus la courbe longiligne de ses abdos de ma langue, lentement, en profitant pour m'imprégner de son odeur, qui m'avait tant manqué ces derniers mois.

Ricanement de la part de Kensei. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil interrogatif.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Shuuhei ? Tu me… humes ? »

Je me sentis rougir de plus belle.

Lui prit cet air supérieur et arrogant qui m'exaspérait et m'attirait irrémédiablement à la fois.

Il poursuivit :

« Le parfum de ma peau te manquait tant que ça ? »

Je rompus le contact entre nos regards, et maugréai :

« De quoi je me mêle…laisse-toi faire, et ne pose pas de questions… »

Je détachai sa ceinture et son hakama, et tirai le tissu pour découvrir son excitation. Je passai ma main à sa base et commençai à en lécher l'extrémité.

Kensei enfouit soudainement sa main dans mes cheveux, en gémissant.

Je lui jetai un nouveau coup d'œil. Il avait les yeux fermés et les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, le visage un peu crispé. Son autre main avait agrippé le rebord du canapé.

Je plongeai son membre plus profondément dans ma bouche, accélérant peu à peu mes mouvements. Je sentis son sexe grossir alors que je poursuivais mes allers et venues, ce qui eut pour effet de faire monter ma propre excitation au maximum.

Je glissai ma main libre dans mon hakama, et saisis mon membre pour reproduire des mouvements identiques dessus.

Après quelques instants de ce manège, Kensei avait agrippé si fort mes cheveux de ses deux mains que cela en devenait presque douloureux. Une note rauque s'échappait de sa gorge à chacun de mes mouvements. J'étudiai à nouveau son visage : les yeux mi-clos, il avait les joues encore plus colorées que précédemment. De la sueur s'était formée au creux de ses abdos.

Je stoppai mes caresses, et rampai sur son torse pour remonter vers sa figure. Kensei avait ouvert les yeux et plongé ses prunelles noisette dans les miennes, dans lesquelles je pouvais dénoter tout l'amour que nous nous portions l'un à l'autre. Comment avions-nous pu être aussi bornés…

Il se mit à m'embrasser ardemment dans le cou, et fit courir ses doigts le long de mon dos, sous le kimono, avant de remonter et de s'attarder sur mes omoplates, où il dessina des petits cercles langoureux, laissant ma peau incandescente. Je quittai mon hakama et mon fundoshi, et les fis glisser au sol.

Je me relevai et me hissai sur mes cuisses, m'emparai de sa verge d'une main et l'insérai lentement en moi, me laissant aller vers son bassin. Kensei avait laissé échapper une exclamation de surprise, avant de pousser l'un de ses grognements d'excitation. J'entamai de lentes manœuvres enflammées.

Je fermai les yeux sous cette délicieuse sensation, et enfonçai sa verge plus profondément en moi.

Je gémis de plaisir.

Je poursuivis doucement mes mouvements, me soulevant de quelques centimètres calmement avant de redescendre plus violemment, frappant à chaque fois dans ma prostate.

Kensei me saisit les hanches de chaque côté, et resserra ses doigts autour de ma taille.

J'ouvris mes yeux et le regardai de ce point de vue que je n'avais encore jamais eu. Je pris appui sur son torse et accélérai mes mouvements, comprenant ce qu'il attendait.

Il grogna de satisfaction, et recommença à pétrir mes hanches et mes cuisses, alors que je me retirai plus brusquement et m'empalai tour à tour sur son membre durci.

Ce manège dura encore plusieurs minutes, j'avais à nouveau fermé les yeux sous la délectation que ce contact me procurait.

Une main se resserra autour de mon poignet. J'ouvris les yeux alors que Kensei m'attirait sauvagement à lui. Je m'étendis sur son torse et lui donnai un baiser passionné, qu'il prolongea en rapprochant à nouveau mes lèvres des siennes alors que je m'apprêtais à me relever. Il passa ses mains dans mon dos, descendis le long de mes reins, avant d'arriver sur la courbe que formaient mes fesses. Il y posa tendrement ses mains, caressant de la pulpe de ses doigts leur surface.

Il mit alors fin à notre baiser et reprit la parole, de sa voix grave et sensuelle.

« Crois-moi Shuuhei, c'est plutôt bon de te voir aussi entreprenant, mais là…c'est vraiment trop lent, alors laisse-moi aller à mon rythme, tu veux ? »

Je le regardai vexé.

« Quel tact vraiment… »

Il ricana, s'excusa, et prit mon visage à deux mains pour m'embrasser tendrement, avant de me faire basculer sous lui.

Il me retourna rapidement, plaquant son érection contre le creux de mes reins, et m'arrachant un soupir de désir.

Il me retira complètement mon kimono que j'avais gardé jusque là grand ouvert, et le fit glisser aux pieds du divan, puis frôla de ses lèvres ma nuque, avant de descendre le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Il fit glisser ses mains sur mes côtes et mes hanches et murmura :

« Tu as tellement maigri… »

Gêné, je saisis ses mains et les ramenai vers mon visage.

« Arrête, c'est temporaire, je peux rien y faire pour le moment »

Ses mains se dégagèrent de mon emprise pour revenir saisir mes hanches.

Je sentis Kensei poser son front dans mon dos.

« Pardon Shuuhei…je te demande pardon…je ne suis qu'un idiot… »

Interloqué, je tentai de me soulever pour lui faire face, mais Kensei glissa un des coussins du canapé sous ma tête et me força doucement à me rallonger contre le coussin.

« Je suis désolé, Shuuhei…je te jure que je vais te faire des bons plats dès demain, tu vas reprendre ce poids que tu as perdu, ça va aller, ça va aller… »

Il m'embrassa à nouveau le dos, délicatement.

Je souris, gêné.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend Kensei, c'est bon, je t'ai dit que c'était rien, j'ai juste perdu un peu de poids, et… EHHH ! »

Kensei venait de me soulever par les hanches.

Je pris appui sur le coussin qu'il m'avait donné, alors qu'il se mettait à lécher l'entrée de mon intimité. Je ne pus réprimer le frisson qui s'empara de moi. Ma peau fut parcourue d'un éclair qui me donna la chair de poule. Je pris appui sur mes genoux, comprenant qu'il désirait que je reste dans cette position.

Il s'empara brusquement de mon sexe et commença des va et vient sensuels dessus, s'attardant à la base à chaque mouvement.

Il s'insinua ensuite lentement, très lentement, en moi pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, en prenant garde à ne pas lâcher mon sexe de sa main droite.

Je saisis le coussin à pleine main, et mordis dedans.

La cadence infernale de mon Capitaine commença alors : ses mouvements me semblaient plus brusques, désordonnés et bestiaux que dans mes souvenirs. Il allait et venait en moi à un rythme infernal, reproduisant les mêmes gestes sur ma verge de sa main puissante.

Il ralentit peu à peu sa cadence, mais ce ne fût que pour s'enfoncer un peu plus profond en moi à chaque coup de bassin, m'arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus bruyants, alors que je me sentais fondre à chacun de ses assauts. Il n'avait pas stoppé un seul instant ses allers et venues de sa main droite, et je sentis que ma délivrance ne tarderait plus longtemps sous les sensations jouissives qu'il me procurait. Il lécha le lobe de mon oreille, puis la veine palpitante de mon cou, reprenant tout à coup son rythme plus intense, faisant fléchir mes genoux sous l'impulsion. Je m'arrachai au coussin et criai sous ce geste brusque. Kensei en profita pour me faire tourner légèrement la tête sur le côté, et plongea sur mes lèvres en un baiser passionné dans lequel j'enfouis de ma propre initiative ma langue dans sa bouche, pour y aller chercher la sienne, tendre et chaude.

Il relâcha mon visage et reporta sa main sur mon sexe, durci au maximum par le plaisir.

Sans cesser ses attaques, il se pencha sur mon dos, et d'une voix rauque et profonde, me glissa à l'oreille :

« Dis mon nom Shuuhei… » Il fit glisser ses lèvres brûlantes le long de ma nuque, puis sur mes épaules et mes omoplates.

« Dis-le Shuuhei »

Je gémis de plaisir, et accédai à sa requête.

« Kensei… »

* * *

Je fus réveillé par une douce odeur de nourriture qui s'était répandue dans la chambre. J'ouvris les yeux, surpris, et vis que je n'étais plus sur le canapé, mais confortablement installé dans le lit de Kensei. Ce dernier n'était pas à mes côtés.

Je me redressai lentement dans le lit. Ce mouvement m'arracha une plainte de douleur. Mon dos, mes hanches, mon fessier, ainsi que mon intimité me faisaient souffrir comme je n'avais plus souffert depuis très longtemps.

« Oh, tu es réveillé ? … Ca ne va pas ? Tu as mal ? »

Je passai ma main dans les cheveux, et portai mon regard en direction de la voix de mon Capitaine que je venais d'entendre.

J'allai répondre, mais un fou-rire s'empara de moi lorsque je découvris la scène qui s'offrait à moi : Kensei me regardait une casserole à la main, un tablier de cuisine…_rose_ autour du cou.

« Quoi ? Oh ça va, j'ai trouvé que celui-là, je l'ai emprunté au Lieutenant Matsumoto de la Dixième Division…j'ai pris ce qu'on m'avait donné…eh, arrête, ça suffit maintenant ! »

J'étouffai peu à peu mon rire, et jetai un regard dans la pièce.

Kensei avait avancé son bureau au centre, et y avait déposé toutes sortes de plats, desquels se dégageait cette délectable odeur qui avait mis mes sens en éveil pour me tirer hors des bras de Morphée.

« C'est…c'est toi qui a préparé tout ça ? »

Kensei posa brutalement la casserole sur le bureau, et me répondit en un quart de seconde :

« Et qui veux tu que ce soit ? »

Il quitta le tablier, qu'il jeta négligemment sur le divan.

Il détourna le regard, gêné, et poursuivit :

« Tu t'es regardé ? Un vrai squelette ambulant…Je me suis senti fautif…t'es vraiment qu'un gamin, on est obligé de te surveiller pour que tu manges… »

*Kensei, ta délicatesse légendaire me surprendra toujours…*

J'attendis patiemment qu'il tourne sa tête vers moi, et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens :

« Personne n'a besoin de me surveiller en temps normal…c'est la première fois que je me laisse aller de la sorte…mais merci, c'est vraiment…adorable. »

Je souris devant l'air gêné qu'il avait pris. Il bougonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et finit par grommeler :

« Mmff, de rien… »

Je souris de plus belle :

« Ca sent vraiment bon, par quoi doit-on commencer Capitaine ? Oh, mais avant ça, il va falloir que tu m'aides à atteindre la table, je crois que je ne vais pas être en mesure d'assurer ma fonction de Lieutenant de la journée… »

Kensei détourna une fois de plus le regard, comme il le faisait systématiquement quand il se sentait gêné.

« Désolé pour ça…Je me suis un peu…laissé emporter… »

Il reporta son regard sur moi, et s'avança vers le lit. Il prit un coussin, et le plaça sur l'une des deux chaises qu'il avait rapprochées du bureau. Il revint vers le lit, repoussa le drap, m'enveloppa dans l'un de ses yukata, et me souleva dans ses bras comme si je n'étais qu'un fétu de paille.

Je passai amoureusement mes bras autour de son cou, et lui déposait un léger bisou sur la joue. Il me jeta un regard complice, et ajouta :

« Vu ton état, j'éviterais de tenter un peu plus la personne capable d'aggraver tes douleurs ».

Je rigolais, alors qu'il me déposait délicatement sur la chaise désormais recouverte d'un coussin.

Ces petites attentions qu'il avait me touchaient à chaque fois un peu plus.

Il fit le tour de la table, tourna la chaise, et s'installa à califourchon sur cette dernière, face à moi, de l'autre côté de la table. Il pointa du doigt l'une des assiettes qui s'y trouvait.

« Bon…commence par ça, c'est du poulet teriyaki…et les yakitori aussi si tu veux… Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

J'avais enfouis ma tête dans le yukata, qui avait pris l'odeur de Kensei. Je relevai la tête, un peu gêné.

« Euh, non, rien du tout. Tu disais ? Le poulet teriyaki ? »

Kensei sourit à pleines dents :

« Tu pourras le garder, si tu as peur de te sentir seul, ça te fera une petite trace de moi… »

J'haussai les épaules, en faisant la moue.

« N'importe quoi. Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

…Et je l'ai fait…

Son yukata trône au milieu de mes affaires dans la penderie, et il m'arrive d'y jeter un œil, ou de le prendre entre mes bras pour m'imprégner de son odeur.

Il faudra que j'opère une permutation discrète d'ailleurs, celui-ci commence à perdre son parfum…


End file.
